Confessions: Diary of Ginerva Weasely
by orientalmoonbaby
Summary: Ginny is looking forward to her fifth year at Hogwarts. She'll be able to see Dean and her girlfriends again and it's an excuse to get far away from Phlegm! However, it's OWL year, the Wizarding World is at war, and teenage troubles to be solved.
1. Me, Dean and 'sigh', Phlegm

_Hello?_

_Anybody there?_

_What's your name?_

…

_Reveal your self!_

_Your face reminds me of a blast-ended skrewt._

_Just checking…_

The Secret Diary of Ginerva Weasely, Age 15 in 17 days (!)

25th July

9:27 am

Forget the stuff I wrote up there. I have had some bad experiences with diaries. Better safe than sorry.

Mom gave me this diary so I can "vent my feelings" and "express my emotions". Whatever that means… But there is this one _tiny_ thing on my mind…

Phlegm

Oh. Dear.

I cannot believe Bill is going to marry Fleur Dela-smelly-cour. Phlegm. I can hear her downstairs, complaining about the fat levels in roasted chicken. Her voice is higher than the ghoul banging on the pipes upstairs –and that's saying something! She talks to me as if I was about three! Mom won't admit it, but she hates Fleur just as much as I do. Ron, however, couldn't be more delighted with Phlegm staying here for a few days. He's infatuated with her! You should have seen his face when she asked him for the strawberry jam.

'Ron, will you pass ze jam, sil vous plait?'

Ron practically drooled all over his toast.

Well… he would drool anyways but… this time it was done with more effort.

Luckily Hermione is coming on the day after tomorrow, and she said she'd bring her sleekeazy to attempt to calm my 'glorious mane'. Tonks visits often. She's been a bit down recently. Don't know why. Bit worried about her.

Hair status: Frizz Factor 4- hair brushes beware!

FIY: Just thought I'd put this down!

Frizz Factor Scale

Sleek and shiny

Curls in control

Hat required

Hair brushes beware

'Le Pouf'

4:15pm

Finally got away from Phlegm. Mom's been using me as a shield since she doesn't want to be trapped alone with Phlegm. Can't blame her. I wouldn't want to either. I might get forced into half an hour's rant again about how inconsiderate I am to have red hair. It clashes with the pink bridesmaid dresses. Just so happened I was wearing a pink shirt. How kind of her.

Got an owl from Dean today. He's in Ireland visiting his relatives. He mentioned it's almost been one month since he asked me out. Wonder if he'll send something for our anniversary… Wonder if I should send something? If I do will I seem obsessed? If I don't would it be rude? But what if I do and he doesn't…? I'll ask Hermione when she comes tomorrow. She gave me good advice about my little crush on Harry a year or two ago. She might be able to help.

Wish Jasmine would send me an owl. Haven't heard from her for a week or two, with all the strange stuff happening I hope she's okay. What with the Ministry being in such confusion after Fudge was sacked and the shortage of Aurors on account of all the recent attacks.

Got to go. Ron wants to play one-on-one Quidditch.

26th July

10:25 am

The Ministry has issued a leaflet to all wizarding families in Britain encouraging us to use stupid safety measures to protect us from the Death Eaters. Dad's got all enthusiastic and is making us have secret questions that we use to make sure the people we are talking to are actually themselves and not under the Imperius Curse or being impersonated by a D.E. with Polyjuice Potion. I think it's pretty useless. The Death Eaters could easily torture out an answer or use Veritaserum…

Pumpkin juice nearly shot out of my nose. Here's why:

Dad: (Looks at mum from above Leaflet) The secret question point is not a bad idea. We really should be setting an example to others. Let's see… My question will be "What is my secret ambition?"

Mum: (Very sternly) _Don't _start about the rubber ducks again Arthur!

D: No, no, no! Harry's told me all about that! What I really want to know is how paerolanes fly!

Bill: _Airplanes_, Dad…

D: Oh! Molly- I have a terrific idea for your question! "What do you like me to call you in private-

M: Arthur! This really isn't necessary-

D: - Mollywobbles!

Ha! Mollywobbles…. Hilarious.

Hair status: Frizz Factor 2- Curls in Control

27th July

10:52pm

Hermione arrived today, at long last. I don't think I could survive another day alone with Phlegm. Sat in the garden and talked for hours with Hermione while she knitted hats (or were they socks?) for the Hogwarts House-Elves. She says I _should_ send Dean a present, though not a big one, in case he doesn't send anything. Fred and George were de-gnoming the garden and eavesdropping. George suggested I write a poem and George started singing a loud rendition of "_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad_," that poem I wrote for Harry in my first year. Hermione did not think this was a good idea. They both walked away with an expertly placed Bat Bogey Hex.

Hair status: Frizz Factor 2- Curls in Control

10:59 pm

Just remembered- Harry's coming tomorrow, early in the morning.


	2. Mollywobbles' Meatballs

28th July

9:47 am

Harry's here! He arrived really late last night, according to Mollywobbles, so he's still sleeping. Ron's really eager to wake him up, but Hermione's given him a stern look so he's gone back to drooling at Phlegm and reading the Daily Prophet.

At breakfast I tried to start a conversation with Phelgm. Bill wants me to civil with her. Bad idea.

Me: So, Phle- I mean Fleur, have you guys set a date for your wedding yet?

Phlegm: Ze 16 July, silly girl! We 'ave been engaged for weeks! 'Ave you not 'eard?

Silly? Silly girl? She's not even 5 years older than me! How rude!

Oh – Ron just ran up stairs to wake up Harry. Hermione's chasing him, threatening to hex him. I suppose I'll follow them up in a few, I haven't seen Harry for ages.

11:38 am

Was having nice conversation with Ron, Harry and Hermione, when Phlegm burst into the room. (Harry hair has grown. Sets off his green eyes. Which, no, aren't the colour of a fresh pickled toad.) She ruins everything. Phlegm I mean, not the fresh pickled toad. Although, I have to say, they do have some similarities. Anyway as Phlegm burst into the room, the amount of drool that came out of R's mouth reached a record-breaking high. Harry seemed quite taken too.

Phlegm: 'Arry! Eet 'as been too long. Blah blah blah gag gag gag… (Kisses Harry)

Harry looked as if Christmas has come early. Ron gazed at her hopefully (pathetic).

Hermione rolled her eyes, one of which was black.

Hermione was looking threw Fred and Georges boxes that they had left in the room. She brought out what looked like a telescope, silly enough she squeezed it and it punched her.

I turned my giggle into a cough (with great expertise) when Ron told me.

I'm quite concerned now though. It wouldn't go away even when Mollywobbles used her best bruise remedies.

2:14 pm

Mollywobbles was going on and on about Tonks today at lunch. Obviously hoping that Bill will fall for her instead of Dela-Smelly-Cour. She should give up. Neither Tonks nor Bill seemed to be interested.

Lately, Tonks seems not to be interested in anything. Tried to ask Hermione about it. Hermione just mumbled about mistakes she made on her OWLs. Who really cares if Hinkypunks originated in Russia or not?

Hair status: Frizz Factor 3.5- Lumpy Locks

31st July- Harry's Birthday

11:03am

Been playing Quidditch for the past few days. Perfected my Woollongong Shimmy. If I don't make it for the Quidditch team I'll be surprised. Harry was made Captain by the way. I think he'll do a terrific job. Told Dean about Harry's position. He wants me to put in a good word for him when he tries out for Chaser too.

Our booklists arrived at breakfast this morning. We're planning on making a trip to Diagon Alley. Hoping to meet up with Dean. Fat chance of getting some privacy. Mollywobbles is paranoid. You should hear the security measures she's got planned for us. I suppose I'll ask her now.

Tonks and Lupin are coming for Harry's Birthday celebrations. Haven't seen Tonks for awhile. Hope she's okay.

12:27pm

Mollywobbles is being v. unreasonable.

Me: Mum! I absolutely love this soup! What is it?

Mollywobbles: No you can't.

Me: (batters eyelashes innocently) Can't what, Mum?

MW: You hate Turnip and spinach soup. What do you want?

Me: Well… I was wondering if you could possibly… let your youngest and _only_ daughter meet her charming and _very_ responsible boyfr- male-acquaintance, whom she hasn't seen in almost a month.

MW: Oh! That would be lovely.

Me: (thinking) YES!

MW: How about you invite him over for dinner tomorrow night?

Me: (thinking) NO! (Out loud) Well, actually I was thinking something more along the lines of meeting him in Diagon Alley?

MW: Absolutely not! How many times do I…. blah blah blah mortal peril blah blah blah die blah blah blah safety procedures blah blah blah RON! Those muffin are for Harry's birthday, get your hands off them!

9:53 pm

Oh. So stuffed. Don't ever think I'll eat again. Don't even want to mention food.

9:55 pm

But Mollywobble's meatballs were so good.

9:57 pm

Are those left-over chocolate frogs? Must not eat them.

9:58 pm 

Maybe just one.

No.

Yes.

No!

_Roses are red_

_Violet are blue_

_I have a split personality _

_And I do too_.

I just spent like 5 minutes talking about food. Pathetic.

Anyways, Harry's birthday party started out well, but when Lupin came all the adults started talking about all the attacks and deaths. How cheerful.

"Happy Birthday Harry – the guy who used to give you free ice cream just died!"

MW disapproved. She now even now more paranoid about our trip to Diagon Alley then ever.

Better owl Dean and tell him there's no hope of meeting up in Diagon Alley.

Ever.

Hair status: Frizz Factor 4- Hair Brushes Beware.


	3. Diagon Alley and Pigeons

5th August

7:00 am

It was a dark, overcast, murky day when Ginny arose herself to find… Le Pouf. Dunh dunh dunh dunh!

Hair Status: 4.5- Le Pouf Junior

8:15 am

Going to Diagon Alley today. Hat is definitely mandatory. Now I'm actually happy I'm not meeting with Dean. Proves Mollywobbles can be right… sometimes. But don't tell her that.

Had breakfast with a side order of Phlegm. She went on and on about how Bill was so 'thoughtful' and 'sweet' and 'pink and fluffy'! (Joking about the last bit.) Imitated vomiting. Everybody thought it was a laugh. Harry actually started choking on his cereal. Mollywobbles was pretending to not be impressed, but deep down inside I know there was orange juice coming out of her nose too.

11:04 am – Diagon Alley

Sitting in the back of the store of Wealsey's Wizarding Wheezes. "Mr Weasley" and "Mr Weasley's" store is pretty good. Amazing actually. Totally wicked. Even Hermione admitted that it is very good magic.

Am v. peeved at Ron. He told F and G about my 'very exciting' love life.

Apparently Dean is five people. Count them. Five. Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean- and, WHO was the other one? DEAN! Think I'll slip R some U-No-Poo. (_The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation!_)

I think we're going to be here for a looooong time. Dad playing with muggle cards.

I think his life ambition has changed; learn how to play poker. I think a Pygmy Puff could beat him at a moment. A Pygmy Puff is a lovely, cute and fluffy invention of F and G's.

Trying to convince Mollywobbles to buy me one.

I think I'll go ask Hermione's opinion.

11:08 am

Can't find Hermione anywhere. Or come to think of it H and R. I wonder where they disappeared to?

9:49 pm

Arnold says 'Hi'. Well, he would if he could. Actually he says _Squeak_ because he's a Pygmy Puff (new invention of Fred and Georges) and also because I just poked him with my quill. He does not look amused.

8th August – My one month anniversary with Dean.

Ode To My One Month Anniversary

_It is my one month anniversary_

_Congratulations to Dean and me_

_We have been together for a month_

_So lets go celebrate… and drink some punch?_

Nothing rhymes with month….

_Our friendship and love will blossom and grow_

_Just like a yellow dandelion covered in snow._

Scratch that. Next thing you know it will be "_fresh pickled toads"_ all over again.

10:04am

Decided to send Dean some sweets from Honeydukes for our one month anniversary.

Sent him some honey-colored toffees-- those are his favorite-with a letter saying I missed him and a happy one month anniversary. (Doesn't that sound so cool to say?)

10:08am

Oh! There's a owl. I bet it's from him.

10:09am

Nope. Another Ministry notice for dad. Apparently there's a giggling pillowcase in some rather confused Muggle's bedroom in Leeds.

12:39pm

Sigh… still no owl. Going out to play two-on-two Quidditch with H, 'Hermy' and R.

5:11pm

I see an owl! I see an owl! It's coming! It's coming!

5:12pm

It's a pigeon.

Well…. This is embarrassing…Love is priceless, but a pigeon! With no note or anything? Come on! Joking. I knew that it was a wild pigeon. Obviously.

Happy one month anniversary Ginny.

Hair Status – A depressing 5. Yes. It has returned. Le Pouf.


	4. WWIII' Nifflers and Chocolate Brooms

10th August- Day before my Birthday!

12:31pm

Yay! It's my birthday tomorrow! Fifteen seems so old. When I was twelve, fifteen seemed like decades away, but now it still seems so young. I really wish Jasmine or Trillium, my friends from school, could come over to celebrate, but it's getting harder and harder to meet up since they closed the Floo Network.

Got a belated happy anniversary note from Dean yesterday- and no it didn't come by carrier pidgeon.

8:53pm

Hermione is trying to teach me how to knit sock-hats. I've run away and hid in the bathroom. I think I hear her chasing Ron and Harry around with knitting needles now.

Hair status: 2- Curls in Control.

11th August- MY BIRTHDAY!

_Happy Birthday to me_

_Happy Birthday to me_

_Happy Birthday dear me-ee_

_Happy Birthday to me!_

8:42am

Hahaha! It's my birthday! Fifteen at last. Catching up to Harry and Ron! Or not… Got some awesome presents from the family. Mollywobbles got me some pretty dress robes and a pair of trousers just to wear on weekends. They're second hand, of course, but their still nice. Fred and George got me a bag of joke stuff and a beauty potion, made especially for me apparently. I'm more than a little suspicious about the potion… Knowing them it would probably turn my hair green or something.

Allure Serum: _Attraction in a bottle. Lasts for three days._

9:20am

Well at least Dean remembered _this_ event. His present came at breakfast today- carried by three owls! The middle one went through the window. The other two pulled an Errol and, well, Mollywobbles is looking after them now…

My two meter long present turned out to be a broom. A chocolate broom. A life-size chocolate broom. Don't know how Dean expects me to fit into my school robes after this. Or maybe it is some evil plan… You never know! He did get my favourite type of chocolate though, chocolate and walnut.

9:22am

Do you think chocolate broomsticks can fly?

9:27am

Ouch. Nope.

12:16pm

Just received a letter from Trillium. First one since vacation started. She's a bit scatterbrained like that... Sent me a pretty little necklace and a note saying that it should bring out my bright brown eyes.

11:13pm

Dad brought over the best present of all today (yes- better than non-flying chocolate broomsticks). At work, he ran into Mrs. Bell, Jasmine's mum who works in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, and invited them both over for dinner! It was really nice to see Jas again. We talked for hours. She gave me a perfume. It's quite a nice, flowery smell for everyday.

Jas actually complimented my hair (which has improved from Le Pouf), and said she wished she had hair like me (I'd trade my Le Pouf for her well behaved dark brown hair any day). I don't know why she's so insecure about her appearance. I mean, even Ron managed to take his eyes off Phlegm for a few seconds when Jas walked in.

Ate waaaaay too many meatballs again. Shall hide chocolate broomstick.

14th August – Start of Wizarding War 3

1:54pm

It's war.

Cannot believe she said that in front of everybody! What gives her the right to butt into everybody's business?

R: (playing chess) Ha! Got you again Harry! That's three times in a row.

H: Fancy a game of One-on-One Quidditch, Ron?

R: You're on. (exit Ron and Harry)

Me: (staring perfectly innocently in what could perhaps be perceived as in Harry's direction)

Phlegm: You silly little girl. 'E will never go out with you. 'E is way too good for you.

Me: What? What are you talking about?

Phlegm: (tosses hair like a horse) I saw ze way you were looking at 'Arry. You already 'ave a boyfriend anyway. Are you going to dump this one like the last, just because 'e is not like 'arry?

Me: What? It has nothing to do with Harry! And I wouldn't be talking if I were you! You absolutely relish the attention you get! What –

MW: (from garden) Ginny! I want your help in the garden.

I'll get her. What she talking about? I'm not twelve anymore. Fresh pickled toads are way behind me. Harry is just… just like a brother. Nothing more. Really.

2:07pm

There was a family of nifflers in the garden. We had to get rid of it. Now I've got a massive scratch on my leg.

2:14pm

Must get her back.

4:57pm

Nifflers. Yes.

9:32pm

Apparently a niffler somehow found its way into dear Fleur's room. Her clothes are all over the floor and her jewelry is scattered everywhere. How awful!

Hair Status – 3.5 –Lumpy Locks

Ginny- 1

Fleur Dela-smelly-cour- 1


	5. Chapter SNORT Five

15th August

7:03pm

Phlegm tried to give me a Ton Tongue Toffee today. Like any real Weasley could not tell the difference!

When she gave it to me I hid it in her pudding. Did you know a Veela becomes very, very ugly when she's mad?

Mollywobbles has giving me washing up to do- without magic. She guessed that it was me.

Hair Status: 2.5 Mischievous Mane

Ginny: 2

Smelly-cour: 1

17th August

3:29pm

I was talking perfectly normally to Harry, as if he was a brother, when, all of a sudden, the snorting started.

Me: No way! The only reason the Tornadoes won was because the Eagle's seeker snort was hit…

Harry: (raises eyebrow) the Wasp's seeker what?

Me: He was snort hit by a snort… I have to go. (Runs off)

3:31pm

What's happening? I can't say two words without snorting?

3:35pm

Phlegm. I am so gonna get her.

4:02pm

Mollywobbles can't get it off. I didn't want to tell her about the whole Phlegm War because I'm supposed to be nice to her, and I don't want to have to clean something for hours…

4:06pm

Still snorting. No counter curses to be found.

7:13pm

I hate Phlegm. Not only does she make me snort, but she draws attention to it in front of the entire family.

Me: (very quietly) Mum, please snort pass the potatoes? snort

Phlegm: (very loudly) Ginny- are you snorting?

Me: Er… snort No…?

Phlegm: (At Howler volume) Zat is very unladylike. Where I come from, little girls would be punished for making rude noises in public.

MW: She can't really help it. She must have picked up one of the twins' joke things.

Too scared to open my mouth. Haven't talked since. Going to get Hermione to do something. Going to get Phlegm for this.

Hair Status: 4- Hair Brushes Beware.

Ginny: 2

Phlegm: 2

------

19th August

8:27am

Snorting wore off. Finally. Can't think of a way to get Phlegm back. But I will.

Hair Status: 3-Hat required

20th August

9:34am

Plotting…

10:12pm

Just got a brilliant idea. Can't explain. Need to take a leaf out of Hermione's book.

5:09pm

The world can see Phlegm for who she really is.

Hair Status: 1- Sleek and Shiny.

21st August

10:11pm

Am. In. So. Much. Trouble.

Maybe warts on her forehead spelling 'Phlegm' was a _LITTLE_ too much. Or maybe it was the word Phlegm that did it?

Mum is not a happy little Mollywobbles at the moment.

It's not like the warts don't come off. All she has to do is say "I'm sorry I embarrassed you, Ginny. And your hair is a very pretty colour."

I mean, come on. That's not too hard to say!

But apparently it is because now I have a very, very looooong list of things to do.

And now I'm not allowed Quidditch till Hogwarts. And no meatballs.

1:24pm

Just finished degnoming the garden. And now I'm on to cleaning the attic.

3:42pm

I hate ghouls.

Hair Status: 3.7- Gross and Ghoul-like

23rd August

3:45pm

Still cleaning…

Refuse to tell Phlegm how to get rid of them.

7:09pm

I want meatballs.

Hair Status: 4.5- Le Pouf Junior

24th August

2:21pm

Finally told Phlegm how to get rid of the warts.

Refuses to apologize. Mmm… guess she'll just have to live with those ugly wart on her forehead.

Hair Status: 2.5- Mischievous Mane.

25th August

6:36pm

Phlegm finally apologized. Though, wanted to strangle me afterwards.

Cleaning the attic was definitely worth hearing her apologize.

Hair Status: 2- Curls In Control

28th August

7:43pm

Mollywobbles is finally easing up. Was allowed ONE meatball.

Learned how to sock-hats. Yes. Was THAT bored.


	6. Of Flat Pygmy Puffs

30th August

10:56am

Last day at The Burrow. Will be sad to leave Mollywobbles and Dad. Not Phlegm though. She's been giving me dirty looks every since her little 'wart problem'.

Now that I think about it, that's probably one of Phelgm's worst fears. I guess it was a bit harsh… but, come on, making me snort? In front of everybody? Even Harry and Hermione?

Forgot to mention, while cleaning the attic, I found this really old board game. Knights of Hum Keli. I think I'll pack it in my trunk, to show to the girls. Better start packing.

11:28am

I hate packing.

I can't believe it's almost time to go back to Hogwarts. It has been such a eventful summer… I'm also a bit nervous. OWL year is suppose to be very stressful. Even Fred and George were seen to work once in a while.

2:01pm

Have finally finished packing my trunk, which includes:

-10 textbooks

-23 quills

-school robes

-weekend clothes

-new perfume

-Toiletries

-1 wand

-1 cauldron

-1 VERY FLAT PYGMY PUFF.

Poor Arnold. SOMEBODY sat on him. Not going to mention names.

Poor Ron, he has purple fluff on his trousers. Serves him right.

Arnold squeaks miserably.

8:04pm

Oh no. Tried a engorgement charm on Arnold. Now he's a bit chubby… well a lot... Atleast he's not flat.

**A Reflection on pygmy puffs**

_There once was a Pygmy Puff who was flat,_

_He looked like a purple mat_

_So I did a spell._

_That didn't work well,_

_Now he's incredibly fat. _

Hair Status – 2.5 Mischievous Mane (except for Arnold, who's now fat and fluffy).

31st August – Hogwarts express

8:54am 

Am sitting in the Ministry's car right now, heading for Platform 9¾. Squished between fat Pygmy Puff and Hermione. Ron is giving me evil glares.

Don't know why that could be.

Actually I do.

After Phlegm kissed Harry goodbye, Ron walked ambitiously up to Phlegm, hoping for a return of his affections, but just then my foot_ happened_ to stick out where he was about to step. He trip. Still has dirt on his nose – and still drool on his mouth.

10:32am

Sitting in compartment with Dean, Jasmine, Trillium and Seamus. Great to see them again. Expect for Seamus. Who is constantly blabbering. Can't understand a word he's saying – and no, there is nothing in this diary that he wants to see.

Especially happy to see Dean again. He's now a head taller then me. Oh dear. But still very cute.

Harry asked me to find a compartment with him. Felt kind of bad since I had to say no. A few years ago, I would have raced a warlock for that opportunity. But now I don't like him like that anymore. Really. Of course! Duh.

5:02pm

Parties Attended – 1 (a very odd one)

I thought I was in so much trouble after I gave Zach Smith a Bat Bogey Hex. Instead of getting a detention, I joined the slug club. Apparently our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher thought it was marvelous. Sat in a compartment for 4 hours with Harry, Neville, Cormac McLaggen, Blaise Zabini, and Marcus Belby. Listening to Professor Slughorn blabber on and on about all these successful wizards and witches. Almost died of boredom.

Slughorn: My dear friend Marcus, didn't your sister's cousin's best-friend's father's hairdresser pluck the nose hairs of Merlin?

Marcus: Umm. No.

Slughorn: Well you are useless! Stop eating my candied pineapple!

Well… slight exaggeration on my part, but you get the idea…

Oh Flobberworms! I only have two minutes to change into my school robes.

9:34pm

Brilliant to be back at Hogwarts. So nice to see all the girls in my dorm again. Trillium has told me a long story about five or six handsome boys that she met during the hols. Apparently every single one of them was tall, dark and mysterious, and a good kisser. None of them have names or write to her anymore of course. There was probably just one boy. Trill isn't a liar, but she does overexaggerate. A lot.

It's very hard for me to think straight enough to write. Odylia is channeling _very_ loudly. She's sitting on her bed in some very uncomfortable-looking position, with her eyes closed. And she's humming. Apparently this will bring her luck or something…? She wants me to channel too. I am not going to sit around thinking positive thoughts. And mumbling. And looking v. stupid.

Apparently the quill is too noisy.

Odylia Rosenvelt: SHH! I'm channeling here!

Stacy Elderwood: Oh give it a rest. Channeling won't make a difference in your grade. But studying will! What was it, a Dreadful in Transfiguration?

OR: Watch out, or I'll start channeling negative energy at you!

I think they've gone bonkers. In a few minutes they'll be all teary-eyed over how happy they are to see each other.

9:38pm

Yep. There they are. Being teary-eyed. Told you so.

Stuffed myself on meatballs. They aren't as good as Mollywobbles', but after two weeks with no meatballs…!

Harry came late for the feast, with his face covered in blood. Wouldn't tell me a word about it, as usual. I hate it how he never tells me anything. Dean says not to worry about it. Probably fell down the steps or forgot about a trick staircase, and didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone.

Oh! I almost forgot. Snape's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts. He's wanted that job for ages. Wonder why he finally got it. Slughorn's the new Potions professor.

Hair Status: 1.5- Flowing with Positive Energy (as Odylia would say)


	7. Altogether Far Too Much Giggling

1st September  
7:04am  
Hiding from Trillium. She's trying to do my makeup. The day I let her do my makeup is the day I become a poet.

Double potion and double Defense of the Dark Arts. Wonderful.

7:06am  
All the girls are stressing about how they look on the first day back at Hogwarts. Except for Odylia. She's just channeling.

Jasmine Bell: Do these robes make me look...well... a bit chubby?  
Trillium Mairon: On you? No! _You_ look great, _you're_ as skinny as a stick! At least you have 'crystal blue' eyes! Unlike me, who has drab, _boring_, grey eyes!  
JB: What? Your eyes are so… pretty!  
TM: I heard the hesitation there! I've put like 3 tons of eyeshadow on and they _still _look boring!  
JB: So you are positive that this doesn't make me look fat?  
TM: Of course it doesn't make you look fat!  
(Long pause)  
JB: Are you _sure_?  
TM: Are _you_ sure?  
JB: Sure of what?  
TM: That my eyes are pretty.

7:09am  
Oh my gosh, they are obsessed!

TM: Are you positively sure?  
JB: Yes.  
TM: Cross you heart and hope to see a grim?

6:13pm  
Already have _hours_ of homework. Well… maybe not hours but Flitwick wants a foot-long essay on Summoning Charms, Snape wants us to read to page 55 for tomorrow and Slughorn wants us contrast how boomslang skin will change a potion when added at the full moon to how it will at the new moon.

8:16pm  
Finally saw Luna today. She was frantically waving her arms in the air. Apparently there was a Wrackspurt in the air. Whatever that is…  
At the moment Luna and Odylia are chatting about Honey-Fuzzles. Better hide before am forced to wear something smelly and green to ward them off.

3rd September  
5:14pm  
Ahh… Dean….

5:15pm  
Dean… MY boyfriend…

5:16pm  
Spent a brilliant lunch break with my boyfriend! He's so romantic. Just all the little things he does… For example, today he sent me a note in the middle of Arithmancy today. A little floating paper snitch with a note in it saying to meet him at lunch in the owlery.

5:47pm  
Going to dinner right now with MY boyfriend.

5th September

6:17pm

So glad it's the weekend! Sat by the lake with Trillium and Jasmines for most of the day.

When I was walking out with them I literally tripped over a 1st year! My god, they're short! How can they fit all of their vital organs in such a small space? Obviously they left out the brains…

Their so stupid. They try to act all grown up but really it's just:

First year: Bum!

Other first years: giggle giggle

First year: Bum!

Other first years: giggle giggle

Chorus of first years: Bum! Giggle giggle! Bum giggle giggle! Bum!

Hair Status: 2- Curls In Control

7th September – Two Month Anniversary tomorrow with Dean!

8:14am

I'm going on a broom-ride with Dean today at lunch. Can't wait, how romantic.

A broom-ride with MY boyfriend. He he.

8:15am

Oh no! I've become a Bum Giggle Giggle!

6:59pm

Argh! Dean cancelled our date today at lunch. He's been given a huge project in Charms today. Apparently it's going to taken hours to do. He's also partnered with Lavender Brown.

It's Dean's and my Two Month Anniversary tomorrow! He better not cancel!

Hair Status: 3.5- Lumpy Locks

8th September

12:34pm

Dean and I have arrange to go on a date tonight, to spend some "quality time" together.

Could barely get a word of out of him during lunch. Was too busy working on his project with Lavender. If he cancels…

6:05pm

He's not here.

6:07pm

Still not here…

6:10pm

No sign of any pigeons either. With or without a note.

6:15pm

Alert the Minisitry. Suspect has entered the premises.

6:16pm

He was late because he was working on his project with Lavender. Big surprise there.

9:48pm

Had a brill. time Dean tonight! We ended up going into the Room of Requirement. What we required the room for will not be mentioned in this Diary.

We started out in the common room but a bunch of Bum Giggle Giggles surrounded us. So we had to make a great escape. It was 2 against 500 hundred. The odds were against us (obviously). They had powers that would make even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named shrivel up with fear. The Giggles. Dean and I courageously flew across the common room, jumped over the couch, skidded through the portrait hole and collapsed, breathing heavily. And I'm only over-exaggerating a tiny bit!

Anyways, fab night. Can't wait till our next our next Month Anniversary. Is having a 2 and 1/8 Month Anniversary too much?

Hair Status: 1.5 – Flowing with positive energy

9th September  
7:32pm

If I hear the name Lavender one more time, I think I'm going to throw up!

Lavender this, Lavender that. Lavender said this, Lavender thinks that. Lavender decided this, Lavender blah blah blah vomit.

Me: Dean, can you please pass the potatoes?

DT: Lavender likes potatoes…

Me: Dean, the potatoes? I'm still hungry over here.

DT: Lavender was very hungry at lunch.

Me: Harry, will you pass me the potatoes?

Hair Status: 3.8 – Reacting to Lavender


	8. Potions and Pep Talks

11th September

8:22

Total chaos in the dorm this morning. There is crying about 'boring grey eyes' from under Trillium's duvet cover and Jasmine's normal insecurity issues. Stacy is loudly reciting the five hundred and eighty two laws of illegal translating for her Ancient Runes test, Odylia is channeling (very noisily!), and I can't find my transfiguration essay.

8:24

Found it. Covered in purple fluff. Where is that Pygmy Puff? I'm going to strangle it!

8:25

If only it had a neck.

6:43

So annoyed at Dean. Gone off to do homework with Lavender. Again. Tril and Jas are completely on my side.

TM: What a prat! He did that? My advice to you, Ginny, is to dump him, and snog Potter. Or some other Quidditch bloke.

JB: The only way you'll get through the rough spots in relationships is to have a nice, calm- muhlanu-

TM: Shht! (cups Jas' mouth) Or you could just undo the top button of your uniform and put on that really padded bra-

Me: TRIL! You said you wouldn't mention that certain article of clothing ever again!

TM: Yeah… Like I was saying, you should put on that "article of clothing" and go make Dean jeal-

JB: Trillium. That is so immature! Doing vengeful things like that won't solve-

TM: (covers ears with hands) Nu ma nu ma nuh!

And it goes on and on… and on. But you get the point.

Oh and for the record… I don't have padded bras... Only tiny, normal ones.

Urg… so much homework. Going to go the library to finish stupid History essay on Some-Git-Who-Has-A-Funny-Name-And-Who-No-One-Cares-About The Bearded.

9:14pm

Well this one has a neck… Lavender. Will resist the urge to strangle Lavender-The-Boyfriend-Stealer. Will channel…

9:15pm

Channeling… channeling…

9:17pm

It's not working! Stupid boyfriend stealer.

I walked into the library… and what did I see? Well, a bookshelf, of course. But behind the bookshelf, I saw something horrifying and repulsive! She flirted with MY boyfriend! My boyfriend! NOT hers! Mine!

Lavander Brown: Oh Dean! You're so smart! Giggle giggle (touches Dean's shoulder) Oh Dean! You're so funny! Giggle giggle (touches Dean's hand)

Dean Thomas: Oh! How kind of you Lavender to notice! Are you hungry? Do you want some potatoes?

LB: Oh Dean! Your feet smell interesting! Giggle giggle (touches Dean's big toe) Oh Dean! You have a nose! Giggle giggle (rubs Dean's nose) Oh Dean! You have hair coming out of your ears! Giggle giggle (pulls Dean's earlobe)

9:27pm

Dean didn't even stop her from flirting with him. He didn't say, "Sorry, I have a girlfriend." Does he actually like her? What does Lavender have that I don't have?

Where's that padded bra?

Hair Status: 4.5 – Le Pouf Junior

12th September

8:14am

Told Trill (Jas had gone to take a shower) what happened last night. She gave me some "great" advice.

TM: What did I tell you? Put on that padded bra! Grab your high heels! Slip on your mini-skirt and snog some handsome seventh year! (She sounds like Mad-Eye Moody, except he yells about Constant Vigilence, instead of high heels.)

Me: But those are muggle clothes, Trill. I don't have any of those. Anyways it's a bit over the top.

TM: Suit yourself, but—Oh shoot, Ginny! You've made me late for potions.

Me: We don't have Potions until after lunch…

TM: No! Not my Potion's class. It's Derek's Potions class. You know, that cute Ravenclaw sixth year? I've been 'bumping into him' a lot lately. I think he might actually be starting to notice me… That's it Ginny! Potions!

Me: Love potions aren't allowed here. And besides, how are you going to slip it into Derek's juice without him noticing?

TM: Not love potions, silly. That attraction potion Fred and George gave you. What was it, Allure Serum, or something like that? Anyway, why don't you use that? Now I really have to go! Don't want to miss Merek. I mean, My Derek. No! Derek! (blushes profoundly)

That's rubbish. The Attraction Potion will probably just make my eyebrows fall off.

Ack. Forgot my Standard Book of Spells in the Great Hall. Better go get it.

8:25am

Saw Dean and Lavender-The-Boyfriend-Stealer walking down to breakfast together. She was laughing hysterically at something Dean said. Since when has Dean been hysterically funny? And it's not like they were doing homework together _now_! Unless they are supposed to be researching the side effects of laughing hysterically at non-funny things!

8:27am

You know, I may as well drink a couple of drops. My eyebrows are a bit bushy anyway.

8:28am

You know, it tastes quite good. Maybe a couple more drops.

8:30am

Tastes delicious! Perhaps even better than Mollywobbles' meatballs!

8:33am

How did that bottle get empty so quickly?

8:34am

Maybe shouldn't have drunk entire bottle. Feel a bit dizzy now. Will lie down for few minutes.

8:44am

Where did the green rabbits come from? And why are the Uranus Moon Hoppers so mad at them?

8:46am

Oh no! It's five years until class starts! I've got to get there! Professor Treehorny will be so mad if I don't get to Divititatitation! Divititatitation! Divititatitation!

8:56am

Feel so much better after that little lie-down. Had this very strange dream about Uranus Moon Hoppers. Well, better be off to class.

12:05pm

Stupid potion. Not only did it make me feel all woozy, but it does nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. Dean didn't look at me any differently and no one commented at all. And I had another huge essay assigned. Stupid Trillium and her advice. Will talk to Jasmine.

12:37pm

Talked to Jasmine. Feel so much better. She usually makes a lot more sense than Trill. Jas suggests I go out on a walk with Dean and talk things over. I can tell him that I feel hurt how he doesn't pay enough attention to me, and use "I-statements" so he doesn't feel pressurized.

5:42pm

Professor Slughorn was being especially nice to me; he awarded me ten house points for a question any Bum Giggle Giggle could answer. He must really want me to come to one of his little "parties".

Jasmine's sulking on her bed right now because she thinks that nobody notices her. (Odylia recommends channeling. I agree. No one can ignore someone going "Hummm…" and breathing loudly.)

Me: Hey, Jas. Harry just put up a notice saying the Quidditch tryouts are on Friday.

JB: Great! I was thinking of trying out. I mean, practically everyone else in my family is good at Quidditch. My Dad's a Chaser for the Tornadoes, Katie's on the Gryffindor team, and even my brother Geoffrey plays Keeper for the Hufflepuff's team. So maybe—Ouch! (Random Ravenclaw Boy walks into Jas)

Random Ravenclaw: (Sighs) Hi Ginny! How's it going?(Stares for prolonged period of time)

Me: (Long pause) Hi… (walks away quickly)

Maybe the attraction potion does work. Poor Jasmine though. Still moping. Time to go down to dinner. Will ask Dean to go for walk.

6:39pm

Going for the walk with Dean in a mo. He seemed quite overexcited when I asked him. Instead of just a simple 'Yes' it was more of a 'YES!'.

As a plus, everyone seemed to want to pass me the potatoes at dinner.

7:15pm

Just came from back from walk (not strictly just a "walk" of course…) with Dean! Had brill time. Talked to him about Lavender. He says he would never like Lavender, she's way too 'giggly' for him, and my hair looks v. nice today. He wasn't actually flirting, he actually felt quite uncomfortable. I guess I have an overactive imagination. So all in all, everything's alright now.

Hair Status: 1- Sleek and Shiny


	9. You like guys with cameras?

13th September

12:39pm

Love this attraction potion! Got more head-turns today than I have in six months. You should have seen Romilda Vane's face when Harry ogled me. (She has a major crush on him. She plots daily ways of slipping random concoctions into his drinks.) Trill's "Merek", who is as clever as a quaffle, gaped me (and I didn't even have to hang around his Potions classes). I'm almost positive a Seventh Year Hufflepuff _girl_ hit on me. I'm not exaggerating at all. For a change.

And of course, there is Random Ravenclaw, who complimented me on the perfume I got from Jasmine.

RR: (Sighs) Hi Ginny! How's it going? (Stares for prolonged period of time)

Me: Err-

RR: I'm Marvin. (In very high voice) It's nice to meet you Ginny.

Me: Oh. Hi Marvin… (Thinking in head "And how old are _you_, little boy?")

RR: You smell very nice today, Ginny. (I'm not kidding. This voice could shatter goblets…)

Me: Um… Er… Thanks. (Walks away v. quickly.)

6:52pm

I. Hate. This. Potion. I have just been chosen president for the "Save The Chizpurfles Association" by a group of adoring third years. Are chizpurfles plants, animals or minerals? Are they even legal?

I feel like Fleur Dela-Smelly-Cour. I actually have an entourage of drooling followers. No wonder Fleur's crazy. Maybe I should adopt a French Accent. (Of course, zat would be a very silly thing for a silly leetle girl like me to do.)

Have decided to spend entire evening away from hypnotized fans in dorm.

6:55pm

Oh dear. Odylia's joined me. I swear she's channeling Positive Loving Energy at me…

Hair Status: 4- Hair Brushes Beware

14th September

8:33am

This bloody attraction potion still hasn't worn off. Breakfast was hell. When I entered the hall, everybody started ogling me. People were shoving and pushing to sit next to me, and a seventh year Hufflepuff actually came over and buttered my toast! Am _not_ over-exaggerating. Am going to kill Fred and George. I'll send them an owl. Or maybe a howler.

At least I have Care of Magical Creatures first thing today. I won't have to make too much contact with people.

12:47pm

This day is only getting worse. I now have a phobia of Knarls. Stupid moody hedgehogs.

Since it's their mating season, Hagrid assigned us an essay on the Knarl's mating ritual, and we were given class-time to do some research. As I was taking notes, half a dozen horny Knarls tunneled out of their pen and _stampeded _towards me. They threw themselves at me and made me do a big face-plant in the mud. They then started nuzzling, and licking and _cleaning_ me all over! Apparently, female knarls find this quite arousing. I tried to shove them off, but, as I find out today, they get offended _very_ easily. When I finally shook them off, they started growling and charged at me. Of course, by now, half the class was howling with laughter as I ran around screaming, trying to get them off. Being scratched and attacked my six oversized pincushions does not leave you with much dignity. Jasmine, being the good friend she is, tried to pull them off me, resulting in getting viciously bitten on her nose.

I now look like Mad-Eye Moody, with all these scratches on me. I went to Madame Pomfrey who gave me some ointment and told me the scratches would go away in a few days.

Think I'll skip lunch. Breakfast was too traumatizing, and everyone's probably still laughing about the Knarls. Maybe I should get Trillium to do something stupid to give them something else to laugh about.

1:34pm  
Passed a bunch of first years.

First year: Ginny!  
Other first years: giggle giggle  
First year: Ginny... (sighs)  
Other first years: giggle giggle  
Chorus of first years: Ginny! Giggle giggle! Ginny giggle giggle! Ginny!

2:08pm - in Transfiguration

Ian McLloyd from Ravenclaw is giving me strange looks.

2:11pm

Ian McLloyd: Hey, Ginny. Wanna date with a real Knarl? (Points to himself)

Me: Yes actually-

IM: Great! How about tonight at-

Me: -I quite fancy that bloke in the first row… (Points to random guy) He can claw me anytime.

IM: Uhh… (Gives me strange look again) Colin Creevy? You like guys with 'cameras', huh?

Me: Uh! Er- I meant that person over there! (Accidently points at Odylia)

IM: (Gives me even stranger looks and turns away)

Can this day get any more embarrassing?

7:30pm

Yes. It can. It seems certain objects now find me irresistible. In Potions, a vial of Bosworth's Serum randomly tipped over towards me. It started melting them table and nearly got my robes. Slughorn didn't get as mad as thought he would. Actually, he didn't get mad at all. He awarded me fifteen house points for giving an excellent demonstration to the class on the destructive properties of Bosworth's Serum when it is not mixed with Brazilian tree sap.

I'm sure you can imagine how much fun I had trying to eat with my fork at dinner.

Definitely going to go send Howler to F & G right now.

8:16pm

Not a good idea. Was just walking into the Owlery when I realized I had forgotten one little thing. Owls are animals. Animals like Ginny. Animals like Ginny very much.

Walked out of Owlery looking like a broken down pillow covered in poop.

Pig is still banging on the dorm window, trying to get in.

Definitely going to go send Howler to F & G. When potion wears off. If it wears off.

Going to bed early tonight.

Hair Status: 5- Le Pouf

15th September

1:37am

The blankets are sticking to my skin. The pillows are snuggling me! I need to get out of here!

2:22am

The Uranus Moon Hoppers are back! Why do they want my muffins?

2:58am

Don't worry. It's okay. The green rabbits are coming to take them away.


	10. Member of the Team

7:16am

I think I must have sleepwalked; I woke up huddled in a corner. I feel terrible. I slept really badly. Bunch of strange dreams. Really don't want to go to class. Do not want to go to Care of Magical Creatures. I'll probably be courted by a hippogriff or kissed by a unicorn or something.

I think it's time for a Puking Pastille.

7:18am

Oh dear. Do not feel good at all now. I'll go down to Madame Pomfrey and stay in the Hospital Wing.

9:31am

So far so good. No sign of any owls, Knarls or compulsive toast-butterers…

10:07am

This is actually really boring. There's nothing to do here.

11:15am

Number of tiles on the ceiling: 92 ½

Number of beds with blue pillows: 5

Number of times Pomfrey has hummed out of key: Constantly

Number of hairs on my arm: got to 100 before I got very disturbed and stopped counting out of concern for my health. Eww. Gross! I have hairy arms!

11:37am

Tried playing hangman with myself but I'm too good for myself. I must have psychic powers or something.

12:03pm

Am so bored.

**The Hospital Wing During Second Period**

The sheets are white

My hair's a fright

No Knarls in sight

Tril gives bad boy advice

I've learnt this twice

My medicine tastes like moldy rice

This is a bore

I can hear someone snore

Who's that at the door?

12:47pm

Jas, Trill and Dean just left. Had a good laugh. On the downside, they brought homework. At least it's more interesting than counting ceiling tiles. None of them batted their eyelashes or buttered my toast. This potion must finally be wearing off.

12:50pm

Enter Marvin.

Marvin the Random Ravenclaw: (sighs really loudly) Hi Ginny. (Stares for long period of time)

Me: (slightly suspicious) Hello...

MRR: I heard you weren't feeling so well. Ginny. So I brought you these Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Jelly Beans. Ginny. I hope you like them. Ginny. (sighs really loudly _and_ stares for a long period of time!)

Me: Erm. Thanks, Marvin.

MRR: (In awe) You remembered my name. Ginny. Not many people do. Ginny. (blushes furiously) Well, salutations. Ginny. (walks away quickly)

Those jelly beans probably have a Love Potion in them. Better not eat them. Think I'll give them to Trill.

3:42pm

Attraction Potion has officially worn off. I did the Hold A Fork Up To Your Face And See If It Sticks Test. Results: negative. Think I'll go back to the common room.

3:56pm

Pomfrey excused me. She doesn't look pleased.

Definitely writing that letter to Fred and George right now.

9:32pm

Got reply back from F&G.

_Ginny,_

_You took the potion? Didn't you read the label at the bottom? It was a joke present…You weren't supposed to drink it! Anyway, we'll send you your real present so it arrives tomorrow at breakfast. _

_Love, your two favourite brothers,_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_PS: We would have sent it with this letter, but Fred's lost it._

_Love, your more favourite brother, George._

What? There's a note at the bottom? Stupid idiot brothers.

9:37pm

Typical. This is what it says:

_Warning: Potion may have severe consequences if the drinker's name is Ginerva Weasley. (Don't want you having too many boyfriends!) Haha! Just pulling your leg. Owl us for you're real present. Happy Birthday Ginny!_

I swear that wasn't there before. Going to murder them.

Hair Status: 3-Hat Required

16th September

5:07pm

Saw Ian McLloyd today. He's carrying around a camera and giving me weird looks. Hilarious.

Hair Status: 2- Curls in Control

17th September – Quidditch tryouts

8:17am

Quidditch tryouts today! Can't wait. Dean's been sucking up to Harry, hoping that buttering Harry's toast will get him on the Quidditch team.

I overheard some fourth years, including Romilda Vane, plotting to try out. Knowing Romilda, she's probably just come to ogle Harry. How pathetic, wasting Harry's time. As if he'd every go for girls like them. They can't stop giggling long enough to figure out the difference from a bludger and a quaffle.

5:34pm

Yes! I made the team! Ginny gets the quaffle! She shoots! She scores! Gryffindor wins the cup! But then again, Ron is our Keeper. Hmm. Gryffindor ties with Slytherin.

I was right about Romilda Vane and the Gigglers. Harry blew his whistle and they fell over clutching each other. Why do these people even bother? There were Hufflepuffs trying out!

7:16pm

I've never seen so many GLOOMY FACED Gryffindors. Dean is in a bit of a huff because he didn't make the team. I asked him to play wizards chess tonight and he went muttering off about not being good enough. Jas is pulling a moaning myrtle, wailing about not being good enough and being invisible. And Trillium - not wanting to be outdone by Jasmine- is going into another rant about her 'boring grey eyes'.

If the Gryffindors are this bad – the hufflepuffs who tried out must be going through handkerchiefs faster than the house elves can iron.

On the subject of house elves, Hermione (The Savoir of House Elves) has trapped me into knitting more 'hats' and 'socks'. In the mood she's in, it would be easier to say no to a Knarl during mating season.

Hair Status: 1- Sleek and Shiny

18th September

10:43am

Jas and Trill are in a good mood again. Trill just talked to Derek and is now staring off into space smiling.

11:02pm

Me: Do we have any Divination homework?

TM: Yeah…

Me: Can I borrow a Quill?

TM: Yeah…

Me: Where are they?

TM: Yeah…

Me: What?

TM: Yeah… (sighs)

Me: Did you know you smell like old socks?

TM: Yeah…

Me: Don't you think Colin Creevey is so handsome?

TM: Yeah…

Me: (smacks Trill on head)

TM: Well – that you mention it, Derek does have really nice hair.

4:56pm

Asked Dean to help me with my Herbology homework, but apparently he's not good enough to help me. He told me to go ask Katie Bell, because she got on the team. What Quidditch have to do with Fanged Geraniums? I told him to stop being a prat and gave him a kiss and he quickly stopped worrying about Quidditch.

Hair Status: 2.5- Mischievous mane


	11. In which I Babysit Flobberworms

21st September

12:27pm

Saw Marvin again in the hallways. Does this kid have nothing else better to do?

Marvin the Random Ravenclaw: Hi. Ginny. (Sighs loudly)

Me: Er, hullo Marvin.

MRR: How's it going? Ginny. (blushes furiously)

Me: (Pauses, looking around for an escape) Fine….

MRR: How did you enjoy the jelly beans? Ginny. (Big grin, combined expertly with a loud sigh)

Me: Oh. Um. Great. I love jelly beans. Mmmm! (Smiles fakely and rubs belly) Especially the- err…- lime flavoured ones… (Truth is I didn't eat them. Luna whipped them away, saying they attracted Bookle Burrs. What ever those are.)

MRR: I'm glad to hear that. Ginny. Well. Ginny. I better go. Ginny. We don't want you to be late for Transfiguration. Ginny. (Large, loud sigh)

Has he got my timetable memorized? Oh dear. He's turned into Trillium the Ultimate Stalker.

5:32pm

Just got trapped into going into another Slug Club Party on Wednesday. Yippee. I love candied pineapple… Can't wait to spend five hours listening to Slytherin Snobs discuss how their great-granddaddy invented toe-nail clippers for trolls. At least Hermione says she's going.

Hair Status: 4- Hair Brushes Beware

23rd September- Slug Club "Party"

7:46am

Urgh. Really don't want to go to Sluggy's party.

7:48am

Got a brill idea- foolproof! I'll say I have a lot of homework so couldn't possibly make it. A big project in DADA sounds realistic, with Snape teaching it and all. I swear, he makes us read half a textbook a night.

5:52pm

Plan definitely not foolproof.

Horace Slughorn: (Calling out to me after class) Ginny, my girl, can't wait to see you at my party tonight! Come to my office at seven.

Me: Ooh! Er, I can't make it, sir! I have… a big project for Defense Against The Dark Arts, something about… Hinkypunks! I'll be up until midnight finishing it. And then what with all the Potions stuff I have…

HS: We can't have my Ginny girl missing my party! I'll give you until Wednesday to finish the homework instead. And I'll have a word with Professor Snape- I'm sure he'll be delighted to give such a star student a few extra days to finish it.

Me: Delighted, I'm sure…Err. Well then… Good-bye Professor…

Yes. Snape will be delighted- ecstatic- to give me more time on a project he hasn't assigned. Guess I'm going to that party. Better go commiserate with Hermione.

9:07pm

Had _such_ a fun time at Dear Sluggy's party… Almost as much fun as feeding Flobberworms. The highlight of the night was talking to Ian McLloyd, who somehow managed to get an invite to the party.

IM: Hey Ginny. (Addressing a point a foot lower than my eyes)

Me: McLloyd! Why are you here? (Looking down to see if I've spilt something. Nope)

IM: (Seeming very interested in this point) Well see, Ginny, my great-uncle's brother-in-law invented the candied pineapple.

Me: (Crossing arms protectively over imaginary point, looking for an escape) Well that's…. fascinating.

IM: Men in my family are very good at (momentary pause as he raises an eyebrow) inventing things.

Me: Erm… Well then you must meet… (pulls random girl out of crowd) Susan! Her great-grandfather helped invent the Cleansweep! (Runs away)

IM: So you like inventing things too? (Point appears to have transferred to a foot below Susan's eyes)

Note to self: avoid McLloyd and his candied pineapple-inventing family.

Hair Status: 3.5-Lumpy Locks

24th September

11:57pm

Unnh. So tired. Just spent four hours writing stupid Hinkypunks homework. Apparently Snape was delighted to find out that I wanted to do a four-foot long essay. He assigned it to me today in class, after also giving us thirty questions Chapter 3.

Got a letter from Dean today to meet him Saturday night at ten in the common room for a little late night stroll. Trill is overjoyed at this. She's been babbling on- planning every detail of my makeup and outfit for this. What is the big deal? From the way she's going on, you'd think we'd be getting married.

Hair Status: 4.5- Le Pouf Junior

26th September

9:31pm

I'm sitting on the bed with Trill doing my hair, getting ready for date with MY boyfriend. Am quite excited. So is Trill. Wish she'd shut up.

TM: See look how shiny your hair got! I told you it would! Next I'll put on this pink eye-shadow I got. All the muggle girls are wearing it. See how pretty-

Me: But I'm-

TM: -it is! And it will go brilliantly with the new lip stuff I got- it was ten pounds, but totally worth it. In Galleons that's about-

Me: Trill, really, this-

TM: well, I can't really remember the exact ratio but- stop squirming! I just got lip gloss all over your nose! Actually, it does wonders for the freckles, doesn't it Jas?

JB: Yeah! Their so much less noticeable-

Me: Er. Thanks guys. (sarcastically) I'm going.

9:57pm

Okay, I'm off. Tee-hee! Date with MY boyfriend. Trill has stuffed me into a pair of her low-rise muggle jeans. Honestly, I don't know how they can stand them. I feel like my butt is going to fall out of them every time I move.

10:51pm

Another non-foolproof plan. Started out well though. Dean greeted me in the common room, and we headed outside to walk around the lake (me clutching the back of my pants firmly). We were standing by Hagrid's hut, leaning in for a snog, when Professor McGonagall came out.

Minerva MCGonagall: Until tomorrow then, Hagrid. (turning) Thomas? Weasely? Never in my life- What are you doing out of bed at this time? We are at war!

DT: (wiping lip gloss off lips) Well, Professor, we…

Me: You see…

DT: We were…

Me: We had to uh….

DT: BABYSIT THE FLOBBERWORMS!

And that's how I got detention for Monday evening.


	12. In Which I Really Babysit Flobberworms

September 28th

5:11pm

Have to go to detention with Dean in half an hour. How romantic! We can snog while scrubbing Slughorn's cauldrons…

Trill is having another rant about her 'boring grey eyes'. Would she just shut up about the eyes! –At least she doesn't have frizzy hair.

Stacy Elderwood: Oh my gosh! I have _so _much homework. I'll be up to two in the morning finishing it! Does anybody know anything about Manticores?

TM: How can you be so inconsiderate? On and on about your manticores when clearly I am suffering from BORING GREY EYES!

JB: (Sympathetically) Oh dear. Has someone had a bad day? Do you want to talk to me about it?

TM: (Angrily) Of course I haven't had a bad day! My day went perfectly fine! My life is perfect! It's my eyes I have a problem with! They are boring. And grey!

Odylia Rosenvelt: (enters, closes eyes and breathes deeply) I'm sensing some very negative energy in here, perhaps we should-

TM: Don't look at me with those Sparkling Emerald eyes! (flops down on bed)

9:27pm- after detention

Detention started out with the predictable lecture from Professor McGonagall.

Minerva McGonagall: I am very disappointed with the both of you.

Me: (thinking) What an original way of starting off.

MM: What were you thinking blah blah blah disregarding school rules blah blah blah in times of war blah blah blah disgrace to your house blah blah blah fifty points from Gryffindor blah blah blah Inappropriate technique! blah blah blah head should be tilted to the left while snogging- what have I taught you?

Me: (thinking) Must have drifted off there for a second. I'm sure I didn't hear that…

MM:And since you seem so enthusiastic about babysitting flobberworms, I've arranged with Hagrid for you to do your detention taking care of the flobberworms. You will also be writing a foot long paper on their progress.

DT: (mumbles something about "boring", and "waste of a Monday night")

MM: You will do this tonight, on Thursday and on Sunday-

DT: Professor that's three days-!

MM: - For three weeks!

So then we started babysitting the flobberworms. Do you know how boring and pointless that is? There are only so many ways to say 'sleep'. And McGonagall sat in the room with us, marking papers, so there was absolutely no flirting over the flobberworms involved.

Hair Status: 4.25 - Floppy and Flobbery

30th September

5:34pm

Professor McGonagall gave me a note to give to Harry. Maybe _he'll_ have to baby-sit the flobberworms too. I'll give it to him at Quidditch practice. First practice of the year! I'm so excited. Dean isn't. He's off in another huff. Honestly- men!

8:29pm

Practice went great. Katie Bell did this amazing little trick- she almost fell off her broomstick, but managed to sort of pirouette back on, scoring a goal in the process. Ron also managed to stay on his broom- a feat he should be proud of! Okay, okay, I'll give him some credit. He managed to save quite a few shots- not mine of course…

Gave the note to Harry. He seemed very happy about it. Guess he's _not_ babysitting the flobberworms then. Wonder what it said.

Hair Status: 2.5 Mischievous Mane

1st October

7:21pm­­-in Second Detention

Am currently babysitting flobberworms. Fun. Dean is trying to peer over my shoulder, trying to see what I've written.

Dean is very sexy.

That made him happy. He's gone back to prodding the flobberworm and smiling to himself.

Hair Status: 3.5- Lumpy Locks

4th October

12:31pm

Was doing homework with Jas in dorm when Trillium barged in. Honestly. I wish she could make up her mind whether she's going to be happy or moody.

TM: (Strikes a pose) Notice anything different about me, Ginny?

Me: (If I say the wrong thing, this could go disastrously) Ummm…. New robes?

TM: (Sighing happily) Nopies. Guess again!

Me: Erm…

TM: I thought it would be obvious! I have Mysterious Grey Eyes.

Me: Ah. Okay. What happened to the 'Boring Grey Eyes'?

TM: Boring Grey Eyes? When did I have those? (wrinkles up nose)

Me: Last Monday.

TM: Don't be silly! I was being… humble. But Merek- I mean My Derek! I mean Derek, has made it quite clear that I do in fact have (long happy sigh, accompanied with an eyelash flutter) Mysterious Grey Eyes. He looked longingly into my mysterious grey eyes with his own dark hazel eyes, his hand heavy on my shoulder, burning desire into my flesh. In a low voice, full of lust, he said "Trillium Mairon, you have Mysterious Grey Eyes." From that point on….

Always knew she'd crack someday.

12:45pm

Teachers are giving us way too much homework. Think I'll take a break. I'm hungry.

12:46pm

"Mysteriously" enough, Trill doesn't want to go for lunch. She's currently lying onmy homework in a state of semi-consciousness, murmuring on and on about her eyes.

Me: Come on! I'm hungry! Maybe 'Merek' will be there….?

TM: Yes! Let's go! Which of my shirts will bring out my Mysterious Grey Eyes best?

Me: Does it matter? (Guess this means we'll be eating in an hour…)

TM: Excellent idea! The blue will look absolutely stunning! You have quite the eye for fashion. Not a mysterious grey eye, of course (cheerily). A warm, milky chocolate maybe, but not mysterious…

7:21pm

Back in detention. Completely out of ideas for ways to describe flobberworms. I think I've already used all the words possible to describe sleeping: conk out, snooze, doze, drop off, nap, nod off, hibernate, kip, languish, retire, take a trip down slumber lane, saw logs, get horizontal.

Dean found the last one particularly amusing, and gave me an odd look. He's still giggling about it now in fact.

7:23pm

Get Horizontal? Now I get it.

7:24pm

Gross.

Hair Status: 3- Hat Required. "Mysteriously" enough.

7th October

5:32pm

I have so much homework. OWL year is really stressful. No wonder Fred and George only got three OWLS each. If I had a thousand time-turners, I still wouldn't get all my work.

Come to think about it, how did Fred and George get three OWLs? I think I'm looking at two and a half now….

Maybe I could train the Flobberworms to do my Transfiguration homework…

6:27pm

I'll never understand Trillium. Quite lost my appetite at dinner today - even though it was meatballs…

Ian McLloyd: Good evening, ladies! Mind if I join you. (Note: last sentence was not a question)

Me: (Mockingly, with a salute) Top o' the morning to ye!

TM: (Suddenly struck into a trance, stares lovingly at Ian's face) Top of the morning. Ian.

IM: (Immediately finds that really suspicious point one foot below eyes and stares at it lovingly) I see you girls are enjoying the- meatballs. (Raises eyebrow as he stresses the word 'meatballs')

TM: (In breathy voice) Yes. The meatballs are… large, and juicy.

IM: (Still focused on that odd point. Must look into that. Might be a contagious disorder) Yes. I like large, juicy meatballs.

Me: (Thinking) Please don't tell me we're having a conversation about meatballs. Juicy meatballs. Large, juicy meatballs. (Outloud) Trill, what about Derek?

TM: (Still staring at his face- she must have caught whatever it was!) He is grey. And boring. Ian, you are so green, and sparkly.

Me: (Feeling noxious) Er… I promised I'd help Jas with her Arithmancy. I'll see you guys later.

Doubt they even noticed I left.

Hair Status: 3.5- Lumpy Locks

11th October

8:20pm

Am so bored. Again.

Ode to Cart-Wheeling Flobberworms (or lack there of)

There's nothing to make these flobberworms do

It's a bit cold today and one of them's blue

I prodded another one with the tip of my wand

Of this he was rather not fond

I tried to make one do my Transfig

Unfortunately the book was far too big

I tried to make one do a flip

Unfortunately all he could do was trip

If he did a cartwheel, I promised him a treat

Unfortunately he had no feet

I tried to make him do a somersault,

Unfortunately he was squished- all Dean's fault!

9:17pm

I'm so tired- and I still have to do Transfiguration homework. Useless Flobberworms.

11:34pm

Finally finished. So tired I can't think straight. The last part of my essay is probably written in Troll.

Hair Status: 4.25 - Floppy and Flobbery

12th October

8:02am

Unnnnnh.

8:04am

Eonnh. I'm so tired. Literally had three hours of sleep.

Last night, when I came up to bed, Jas was still awake, sobbing. She's so stressed about all the OWL homework. She got a bad mark in Arithmancy, and her mum's really angry. I don't think it helps that her mum is a top-class Numerologist. Or that her brother is the Vice-President of the Hogwarts Arithmancy Association. Or that her sister is a star student _and_ on the Quidditch team who her father, being a professional Beater, dotes on. I'm so glad I have Fred and George (who _still_ haven't sent me my birthday present).

Jas is brilliant at Care of Magical Creatures, but her mother thinks it's a fluff subject, that the average House Elf could do. I'd like to introduce her to Charlie.

I spent three hours comforting, hugging, agreeing and eating Walnut Chocolate with Jas. At least a Hogsmeade visit is coming up. Those always cheer her up. And we can replenish the Walnut Chocolate stock.

8:56pm

Uinnnngh. Bloooofnh. I'm more sleepy than the Flobberworms.

Hair Status: 4- Hair Brushes Beware

13th October  
6:22pm  
Asked Jas for help with my Care of Magical Creatures homework. Got an hour long lecture on Diriclaws. She seemed quite delighted to be of some assistance. I don't think she noticed I was dropping off, sawing logs, getting horizontal.

Trill just got a note from Derek. He wants her to meet him some where after supper. She's giving herself the "Put-On-Your-High-Heels-And-Button-Down-Your-Blouse" pep talk. She's currently reminding herself to breathe through her nose.

6:48pm  
Trill's back. She's up in clouds again.

TM: Guess who's just asked me to join him at Hogsmeade! (Does not wait for reply) Derek Tottle!  
Me: What about Ian McLloyd?  
TM: …Who?  
Me: You know- he's green, and sparkles.  
TM: (Long pause) Oh. Him. No- Derek's grey, and mysterious. Who wants to sparkle?  
JB: But I thought you said my eyes were sparkling…?  
TM: (Ignoring Jas, sighs) Mrs. Derek Tottle. Mrs. Trillium Tottle… (Wrinkles nose) I think I'll keep my own name.

15th October  
7:32pm  
Ran into Marvin again while on my way to the Library with Hermione.

MRR: Hi. Ginny. (Staring, sighing, and smiling)  
Me: Hullo, Marvin…  
MRR: I have a present for you. Ginny. It's a whole bag of lime-flavoured Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans. I spent two hours them sorting them- I hope there aren't any Ear Wax-flavoured ones in there. Ginny. That would be exceedingly disappointing.  
Me: How nice of you… (Wondering whether to scream or laugh…)  
MRR: (Still Staring, sighing and smiling) I've been carrying it in my pocket everyday in hope of running into you. Whenever I leave my dorm, I think to myself, "Oh, I musn't forget those Berty Bott Beans for. Ginny."  
Me: How… interesting. Er, I really must go now. Lots of homework.  
MRR: Good luck. Ginny. Salutations! Ginny. (Giggle)

Salutations? Strange little Uranus Moon Hopper.

Hermione is peering at me oddly over the wooly bladder she is knitting.

Hair Status: 2.5- Mischievous Mane

16th October  
8:22pm  
Can't find Harry anywhere. Been looking for him for half an hour. I have another note to give to him from Dumbledore. I'm really getting curious now.

8:38pm  
Damn Trillium and her evil conniving ways. I wouldn't have opened the note at all if it wasn't for her. Obviously. Of course. Well… maybe.

TM: Ooh! Ginny got a note! (Gushing) Who's it from? Oh, Dean of course! (Snatches letter) Meet me in my office, signed, Dumbledore. Dumbledore? Ooh! I didn't know you went that way…  
Me: It's for Harry, not me.  
TM: Harry and Dumbledore then, huh?  
Me: Trill! It's probably school related- Don't give me those images!   
Odylia Rosenvelt: Ommmm…. (Channels Positive Energy very loudly)

9:02pm  
So now he comes into the common room. He looked really happy to get the note again. Now I really want to know what they do in those meetings. Urgh! Got a bad image again.

Almost forgot- Hogsmeade tomorrow. Really can't wait. Going with Dean. Trillium's going with Derek- as we've all heard a million, zillion, Trillium times.

Hair Status: 2- Curls in Control

17th October-Hogsmeade Trip Today!  
7:13am  
Trill was up at the crack of dawn doing her hair and giving herself her "Put-On-Your-High-Heels-And-Button-Down-Your-Blouse" pep talk. Again. It should really be illegal to pep talk yourself before six. 

Meeting Dean soon. Shall remember to breathe through my nose, as Trillium is constantly reminding me. Just when I thought I was supposed to breathe through my ears…

4:58pm  
Had brill time with Dean. We went to Honeydukes to get more chocolate. Dean carried my bags for me. How cute. Then we walked around for a few minutes until it got too cold, and ran off to The Three Broomsticks. While talking (ie: flirting), Luna came up and asked for our Butterbeer corks. Dean looked a bit uncomfortable that she sat with us.

Luna Lovegood: Mind if I have your corks?  
DT: My what?  
LL: Your. Butterbeer. Corks. (Dean and Luna look at me as if to say that the other is crazy) I'm collecting them (articulates words very carefully, and nods at Dean, then turns to me) I tried to get some from Madame Rosmerta, but she just looked at me weirdly, and gave me a firewhisky. Nasty stuff, that. Something wrong with her, I think. (Leans in closely to me and whispers, loudly) Something wrong with him, too! (Looks at Dean) Good. Bye. See. You. At. Hog. Warts. (Looks at Dean, smiles, nods, and leaves)  
DT: Something wrong with her…

10:46pm

It's just as Trill says. You hear so much about the war happening around us- and you are worried and scared, but your mind never really comes to grips with it until something happens to you or someone close.

Jasmine's sister, Katie, was attacked. Somehow, she got hold of a cursed necklace and all of a sudden, she's pulled up unconscious into the air and dropped again. She's now in the hospital wing, and hasn't woken up yet. Their parents have been owled. Jas is devastated- for once, Trill wasn't trying to outdo her, and was actually really sensitive.

Hair Status: 3.5- Lumpy Locks

17th October

5:42pm

Katie was moved to St Mungo's yesterday. Jas and her brother Geoffrey are at home for awhile. The whole school's shaken up. The rumours going round are crazy. I swear I heard some guy say that Katie Bell was a Death Eater, and You-Know-Who was upset that she was taking Defence Against the Dark Arts for NEWTs. Random. Must have been a First Year. Luna is trying to convince people that it was not, in fact, a cursed necklace, but a plague of Horned-Meckries.

Hair Status: 4-Hair Brushes Beware

19th October

8:32am

Got an owl from Jas. She's sounds pretty bad. She's feel really guilty about being jealous of Katie's achievements. She blames herself, for not accepting Katie's invitation to walk around Hogsmeade with her.

We had Quidditch practice today, but we were all so shaken up, that we mostly just sat on our brooms and dropped balls. Ron actually saved some goals, but that might be because most of them were shot about six feet off target.

Hair Status: 3- Hat Required

21st October

7:56pm

Despite all these tragedies, the teachers still haven't eased up on the homework. I've been working for three hours straight, and I'm still only half done.

Bumped into Marvin the Uranus Moon Hopper today on the way to Transfiguration.

MRR: Hello. Ginny. (Smiling, shrugging, sighing and staring, as usual. How he manages to do all four, while speaking three octaves above the normal pitch is a mystery to me)

Me: Marvin.

MRR: I heard how your best friend's sister was brutally attacked last weekend. Ginny. My condolences. Ginny. I've been losing sleep, worrying about you. Ginny. I hope you are coping with it alright. Ginny.

Me: Erm. Oh. Yes. Terrible. Thanks. (Attempts to run away)

MRR: Did the Lime-Flavoured Beans help? Ginny.(Nods head sympathetically and enthusiastically- what a multi-tasker.)

Me: Yes. Quite. A great comfort in my time of sorrow. (Trying hard not to laugh)

MRR: I'm glad to hear that my efforts have been appreciated. Ginny. Well, salutations. Ginny. (Scuttles off)

Last day of flobberworms on Sunday! Yes!

Hair Status: 2- Curls In Control


	13. Not that Note!

25th October- Last day of Flobbies.

8:32pm

It's our last session of babysitting the Flobberworms. It's almost a tender moment. I think Sylvia, my personal favourite (because she snores _quietly_), is crying. I myself feel a bit teary-eyed.

8:37pm

Never mind. That's just Dean eating an onion sandwich. Yuck. He better not have anything planned for afterwards.

Hair Status: 1.5- Flowing with Positive Energy

26th October

7:23pm 

DT: Hey Ginny. Are you ready to go baby-sit some Flobberworms?

Me: We don't have to do that anymore. Our detention is over.

DT: Oh… Well I guess we'll have to find something _else_ to do…

He better not have had any onion sandwiches recently.

9:52pm

Bloody, bloody, _bloody _brother. Could he just keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business? He is very lucky he is not being attacked by a Bat Bogey Hex. I just want to-

Ommm…. Channeling Positive Energy…. Ommm…

9:54pm

Me and Dean were-er… "baby-sitting the flobberworms"- in a empty hall when Ron walked in (with Harry- how embarrassing) and started ranting (in a way that would make Mollywobbles proud).

RW: I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public! (Closely resembling a red teapot- steam and all)

Me: This was a deserted corridor before you came butting in.

DT: Come one Ginny. Let's go back to the common room. (Dean- always running away from an argument…)

Me: You go. I want a word with my "dear" brother! Right, let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron-

RW: Yeah, it is! D'you think I want people saying I want people saying my sister's a-

Me: A what? A _what_, exactly? (A pineapple? A genius? A brilliant snogger? He better have been thinking the later, because anything else, and he's going to get it!)

HP: He doesn't mean anything- ( Does he ever…?)

GW: Just because he's never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss _he's_ ever had is from our Auntie Muriel-

RW: Shut your mouth! (A very, _very_ red teapot, now)

GW: No I will not! I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek everytime you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and did a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!

RW: You don't know what you're talking about! Just because I don't actually do it in public-

Me: Been kissing Pigwidgeon then? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?

RW: You-

Ron took out his wand, and tried to hit me with some curse. Harry roughly pushed him up against the wall and shielded me. He probably needn't have bothered. With Ron's skill at hexing, he'd probably have done nothing worse than turn my eyebrows yellow.

HP: Don't be stupid- (I've told him that many times before, but he doesn't really seem to catch on)

Me: Harry's snogged Cho Chang. And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum, it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve year old!

And then I left.

10:00pm

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. A lot.

10:05pm

Unh… I feel really bad about yelling at him now. I probably really hurt him. I always feel guilty after I lose my temper. I'll go talk to Hermione.

10:23pm

Hermione applauds my little outburst. She laughed, and then spent 15 minutes complaining about his stupidity.

Hair Status: 4- Hair Brushes Beware

29th October

3:32pm- In Library

On March Twenty-second, in fifteen hundred and twelve, the Kwarmi Goblins gathered in Mosklum to discuss the 176 Terms and Conditions of the Agreement of….

History of Magic Essay. So very uninteresting.

Madame Pince is getting very peeved at Jas and me for chatting.

I'm very bored. Very, very bored. I'd write a poem, but I can't think of anything that rhymes with Kwarmi Goblins.

3:34pm- Still in Library, doing stupid History of Magic Essay, sigh.

Note from Jas! Yes! Something to distract me.

_Ginny,_

_I'm so upset that they replaced Katie. How could they? It's not like she's dead! She'll come back! She'll get better! Really! I'm so sad… _(Long paragraph full of complaining)

_-Jas_

_Jas,_

_I know! How unfair is that? _(Safest thing to do is agree with her- when she's in these moods…) _Don't think of it as 'replacing'. Think of it as 'filling in until she's better so that we don't lose to the slimy slytherins'._

_Er… Any idea when Blacknose the Brisk shot the other guy?_

_-Ginny_

3:36pm

Dean's just come in. I'll write him a note too.

Note to Dean:

_Quidditch practice today! Can't wait! Weather for tomorrow's match looks good._

_xox Ginny_

Got a reply from Jas

_Ginny,_

_But isn't it stupid? Harry's putting all his _friends_ on the team, when really he should be replacing blood with blood. I deserve to be on that team!_

_-Jas_

_PS: He shot him in 1516. _

Reply to Jas:

_You really should be on the team! How selfish of Harry! Dean isn't that good anyway!_

_-Ginny_

3:42pm

_Ginny,_

_I know! I'm so excited to be on the team! Busy later tonight? I happen to love 'babysitting the flobberworms'…_

_xoxox Dean_

_Ginny, _

_Dean is such a git! Stealing my position! Look at him smirking there! He knows he usurped my place. He doesn't even care about Quidditch! He's just doing it to spite me!_

_-Jas_

_PS: No offense, seeing as you are going out with him and all… He must have _some _ redeeming qualities_

Reply to Dean:

_I'm so happy you're on the team! I know you'll do a really great job!_

_Xoxoxox Ginny_

_PS: Sure I'll babysit some flobberworms!_

Reply to Jas:

_Yes- the look he has on his face is positively evil! How dare he get put on the team, just to be mean. He's quite a good snogger, actually…_

_-Ginny_

3:50pm

From Dean:

_What!_

From Jas:

_What!_

Reply to Dean:

_What?_

Reply to Jas:

_What?_

3:54pm

Uh oh. I think I sent the wrong note to the wrong person. This could be bad…

From Dean:

_I look evil? Evil? What do you mean about being put on the team to be mean? What!_

_-Dean_

_PS: I am quite good at snogging, though, aren't I?_

From Jas:

_I'm not on the team! Remember? You haven't been paying attention to a thing I've been saying! No one ever does! I'm invisible! You're probably laughing at me right now, thinking, "What a pathetic girl- she can't even get on the Quidditch team!"_

_-Jas_

Me: (Stands up and packs up books) There we go! I'm done! See you all later!

This is embarrassing. Will hide under blankets for twenty years… Oh no. I can't. Quidditch practice.

4:17pm

Unh… Better go make things better…

4:45pm

Dean didn't seem too upset anyways. Quite full of himself about the kissing compliment…

Jas, on the other hand, required a truckload of Honeydukes chocolate and a whole lot of 'sincere' pep talks and apologies to cheer her up.

6:46pm

Just came back from Quidditch Practice. It was terrible. Ron has quite obviously not snogged anyone yet, and was venting his frustration on the rest of the team- Demelza ended up crying! If I was Harry, I would take him off the team, right now. He didn't save a single goal, today!

Dean had his first practice after taking Katie's spot. He seemed very pleased, and not put off in the slightest about Ron's crabbiness.

DT: Ginny! Ginny! Did you see that shot I made? Wasn't that amazing? (Proceeds to reenact Amazing Shot for the 14th time)

Me: Yes, yes. You saved lots and _lots_ of goals today. (If only because Ron wasn't saving them. If he continues like this for the match tomorrow, he'll have to start watching his pumpkin juice. I wish he'd just go snog someone already.)

Hair Status: 3.5 Lumpy Locks

30th October

8:47am

It's breakfast. I'm really worried about the match today. Ron's bickering with Hermione is definitely not improving my mood. Dean doesn't seem put out in the slightest. In fact, he's reenacting his Amazing Shot every time he grabs a piece of toast.

DT: Check it out Ginny! He shoots! He scores! He grabs another piece of toast! Oh yeah!

Me: (Condescendingly) Wow. Amazing. Pass me the jam, please.

DT: He shoots! He scores! He grabs the jam! (Reenacts Amazing Shot for 59th time)

9:15am

Malfoy is sick- what luck! They're replacing him with Harper, who's an absolute idiot. I'll be astonished if he doesn't get on his broom backwards. We're also lucky with the weather- we've got ideal conditions!

Dean just reenacted his Amazing Shot for the 63rd time.

11:59am

We WON! I can't believe we actually won! Ron was amazing! He saved every single goal! Some of them were impossible saves- he'd hang from his broom by his big toe and knock the ball away with his fingertips!

I'm so happy I could dance!

12:03pm

Oh dear! I stepped on Arnold. Now he's flat again…


	14. Poufs of Boredom

November 6th  
November is such a bore  
_November is such a bore  
Tonight, Trillium will snore  
I've heard it many times before_

"I must find something to do while time passes by"  
So I let out a sigh  
Which hit Arnold in the eye

I could ride my broom  
Or clean my room  
While Odylia mutters "DOOM!"

There's nothing to do anymore  
Arnold looks a little sore  
November is such a bore  
  
6:17pm  
November _is_ such a bore. I think I'll go ride my broom.

6:18pm  
It's raining. Again. As usual. I may as well clean my room. Odylia's already muttering doom…

6:45pm  
Wow. My trunk is really messy. You should see all the weird stuff I find in it.

Contents of my trunk:   
27 quills (but not a single one that is sharp, and 13 of them are broken)  
3 knitted jumpers from Mollywobbles  
½ a chocolate bar (Scratch that- 0 chocolate bars)  
4 pairs of school robes  
1 of Trillium's black, frilly, padded br- unmentionable articles of clothing  
1 Card from Dean for 3rd month anniversary- 4th anniversary in two days!  
4 pairs of socks (0 without holes, 2 with funny patterns)  
7 socks without a partner (how does this happen all the time..?)  
3 pairs of trousers  
1 Mysterious Box

Aha! A mysterious box! The top says: The Knights of Hum Keli. Fascinating. Maybe this is where all my missing socks are.

7:01pm  
It's a board game. A map in relief of England and you get little warriors and you try to conquer everyone! I beat Trillium. She is most displeased, but having a lark with one of the little warriors. They talk, you know. Some weird little language.

TM: (Picks up little man, and stares at him) Hello. You are a bit of an ugly chap, aren't you?  
Knight of Hum Keli: Yrrr! Dra knao aoat (Pokes Trill in hand)  
TM: Ahh! Nasty little bugger. (Drops man)  
Stacy Elderwood: (From over top of book- she is far too mature to playing with 'stupid little board games during OWL year- hold on, do those men talk? That's fascinating! Deal me in!') You do realize you are talking to bits of charmed stone?  
TM: (Covers ears) Nu ma nu ma nuh! They're not little bits of charmed stone! (Covers ears of Knight of Hum Keli) Don't listen to her; she doesn't know what she's saying…  
K of HK: (Stabs sword in general direction of Stacy) Ro le ro le ron!  
TM: I hereby dub you Sir Derek, official protector of Princess Trillium.  
SE: Well, Princess Trillium- has the royal homework been completed yet, because you _will_ receive a royal T on that Potions essay.

Hair Status: 2- Curls in Control

November 8th – 4th Month Anniversary With Dean  
8:07am  
It's my fourth month anniversary with Dean! We exchanged gifts at breakfast. We know each other so well.

Me: (Kisses Dean) Hi! Happy anniversary! I got you a present!  
DT: I got you a present too! (Both unwrap presents)  
Me: Caramel chocolate… Mmm… (Yuck….)  
DT: Walnut chocolate- gotta love that walnut chocolate. (Has same expression on face as I do)  
Me and DT: (Long pause as we stare at each other for a few moments) Want to swap chocolate…? (also at same time) Yup.  
TM: (Looking for excuse to mention Derek) It's your fourth month anniversary? What a coincidence! It's my fourth day anniversary with Derek! He has the most romantic date planned for tonight he is going to take me for a moonlit walk around the pond after dinner where we will probably share a passionate kiss did I tell you about how he excels at passionate kisses well he's developed this amazing technique so I'd give him a ten on the snogging scale now I don't mean to brag really but it's quite obvious that he learnt it from me since I am by far one of the best in the year if I do say so myself. (Takes really big breath) What are you guys planning on doing tonight?  
DT: (Overwhelmed at the lack of punctuation in Trill's speech) Well we were… um… planning on sitting in the common room with a mug of hot cocoa… maybe baby-sitting some flobberworms (gives me sly look)  
TM: Flobberworms? How… cozy… Fascinating. (Long pause) While we're on the subject of my wardrobe do you think the sweater brings out the mysterious grey in my eyes because it would never do to- (Dean and I leave table. I wonder if she's noticed)

Hair Status: 1.5-Flowing With Positive Energy

November 10th  
5:03am  
Unh…

7:18am  
Unh…

Got no sleep last night. It seems someone found it hilarious to put one of those little men from the Knight of Hum Keli game in my pillow. Mysteriously enough, when I question Trillium about it, she giggled and changed the subject. Those little swords are sharp!

7:32am  
Just looked in the mirror. Not good. Le Pouf has returned. My hair brush has disappeared.

7:34am  
There are no pairs of socks left. With or without holes. And stupid Odylia is channeling positive energy at me really loudly. Someone should set Trillium on her.

9:01am  
Unh… I have History of Magic first thing today… Which began one minute ago…

9:55am-In History of Magic  
Lost five house points for being two minutes late. Two minutes! How inconsiderate! Has Binns never had a bad day or something? Why can no one understand the trauma of being woken up by a piece of charmed stone?

And I had to sit next to Ian McLloyd because the seat next to Trillium was taken. Ha. She's stuck next to Colin Creevy.

10:01am-Still in History of Magic  
Ian is staring at me. Bet he's laughing at my hair.  
Ian McLloyd: Hey Ginny (stares at point about a foot below my eyes). You look pretty tired today (Finally-some sympathy). Were you up all night thinking about the Big McLloydster? (Or not…)  
Me: No.  
IM: Ooh! Playing hard to get, are we? (Makes movement that reminds me of Crookshanks playing with a sausage) Rrarr!  
Me: Shut up. I'm trying to pay attention.  
IM: Paying attention? To History of Magic?  
Me: It's- er… An important subject for our cognitive development. I find the topic stimulating.  
IM: Really? What are we learning about?  
Me: (Long pause while I try to guess an answer. Troll wars? No. We did those last month…) Goblins?  
IM: Giants, actually. I'm a bit of a giant myself… (Flexes muscles and pets arm)

Idiot. Someone should stick a Knight of Hum Keli in his pillow.

Oh…

5:32pm  
Got a detention from McGonagall. She's so inconsiderate. Has she never had a bad day before, either? I swear they are all out to get me. It was all Ian's fault anyway. Swearing at the top of your lungs in Transfiguration class is not the wisest thing to do, whether or not you have a Knight of Hum Keli down your robe.

Quidditch Practice tonight. _That_ will do wonders to my hair.

Hair Status: 5- Le Pouf

November 12th  
8:07am

Was treated to an enthusiastic monologue by Trillium on the subject of her one week anniversary, '_sans_ punctuation', as Phlegm would say.

Detention tonight.

10:25pm

Fourth years were turning gravy boats into doves yesterday, and Ian and I got to clean up after them. How does Ian manage to make gravy boats sound dodgy? He has a knack for things like that. He can't clean a bird cage though.

Me: Ian, pass me the sponge.

IM: (Staring at mysterious point a foot below my eyes, winks at mysterious point) So you want a 'sponge'?

Me: On second thoughts, I'll go get that one on the _other_ side of the room, which is very far away, where I can't hear you…

Fourth years have no talent. Half of the dove excrement was gravy. Ahhh…. I remember those days…

Hair Status: 3.7- Gross and Gravy-like

November 14th

12:42pm

Luna's always good for a laugh.

Pomona Sprout: Today, we will be repot Fanged Geraniums, so if everyone could-

Luna Lovegood: (In very distraught voice) Professor, we can't possibly be handling fanged Geraniums in daylight! Everyone knows that the scent of freshly planted Fanged Geraniums during the daylight will attract Fooglebirds.

PS: (Shakes head, sighs loudly and massages temples) Miss Lovegood, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, there's no. Such. Thing. As. Fooglebirds. If everyone will please take out their dragon-hide gloves-

LL: Professor, as it quite clearly says in the latest edition of the Quibbler-

PS: -Dragon-hide gloves, we will proceed to greenhouse three.

LL: Ginny, you believe me, don't you?

Me: (Frantically trying to keep all limbs away from Fanged Geraniums while attempting to repot it- quite a difficult task) Erm. Right. Sure. Ouch! It bit me the bugger!

LL: Professor Sprout, Ginny agrees with me. Fooglebirds _do_ exist.

PS: If you two would be happier coming back after dark to do your assignment, I would be more than happy to accommodate you.

Me: (Is she addressing me? What?) Erm… No thanks professor. I'm fine.

LL: (Looks betrayed)

Me: I have Quidditch practice…

I really do have Quidditch practice.

Hair Status: 2- Curls in Control.

November 16th

6:22pm

I hate Romilda Vane. I was in the library, trying to finish my seemingly endless Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, but kept getting distracted by her ceaseless prattling.

Bunch of Mindless Fourth Years: (Long sigh) There goes Harry Potter… Isn't he handsome? (Fall about giggling)

Romilda Vane: You know, I was talking to him last night.

B of MFY: (In unison) You were _talking_ to him?

RV: Of course! We're very close. So we were walking around the lake, when he grabbed my hand-

B of MFY: He grabbed your hand?

RV: - And looked at me with those deep green eyes, and said, with that gorgeous smile of his, "Romilda, will you-"

Me: He most certainly did not! I was with him last night.

B of MFY: He was with you, too?

Me: Of course I was-

B of MFY: (Gasp)

Me: We had Quidditch practice.

B of MFY: (Look mildly disappointed)

Me: I don't remember seeing _you_ there, Romilda.

RV: It was… after practice.

Me: Are you quite sure? I seem to remember him playing Exploding Snap with Ron. (Walks away triumphantly)

Harry with _her_? Ha. Don't make me laugh… Too late. I've already snorted half my pumpkin juice just writing it…

Hair Status: 2.5-Mischievious Mane


	15. Foreboding Clouds

November 18th  
8:02am  
Big Divination test today. Firenze is a harder teacher- at least with Trelawney you just have to prophesize doom to get an E. Studied all of last night. I'm thinking in constellations…

12:18pm  
Ran into Marvin today. I'm still puzzling over his amazing ability to sigh, stare, nod and speak approximately three octaves above the usual pitch for normal conversation at the same time! Perhaps it is due to Saturn- the planet of squeaky conversations- being in the third house in conjuncture with Uranus. Or maybe he's just from Uranus…

MRR: Hi. Ginny. Salutations! Ginny. (With characteristic sighs, stares and nods)  
Me: Salutations… (From Uranus)  
MRR: How are you? Ginny. Are you well? Ginny. You look stressed out. Ginny.  
Me: Well… OWL year and all can be-  
MRR: Oh. Ginny. That must be horrible. Horrible, Ginny. You know what I do when I'm stressed. Ginny?  
Me: (Probably has something to do with picking out lime-flavoured jelly beans from the rest.) I have no idea. (Not something I regret not knowing either…)  
MRR: Well. Ginny. I love to get myself a good cup of herbal tea. Ginny. I find that when I add a tiny bit of a special potion that you can get from that little Emporium on Diagon Alley-  
Me: (My potions essay is due tomorrow. I have two chapters to read for Transfiguration. I still have no clue how to do the Silencing charms, and I have my Divination test to study for. There are probably a million things I could be doing at this very moment, yet I am listening to a Random Ravenclaw discuss the best methods of making tea. Hold on- he's backing away. He's looking slightly frightened. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?)  
MRR: Bye. Ginny! (Turns around and flees- definitely a good thing)  
Romilda Vane: (Loud giggle from behind me) Hi Ginny!  
Me: (Definitely a bad thing) Salutations, Romilda. (Quite a cool word, that. Salutations…)  
RV: (Tittering) Oh- ha ha ha! Ginny, you're so funny! (Touches me on shoulder)  
Me: (What does she want?) Yes. (Smiles and nods- smiling and nodding? Soon I'll be talking approximately three octaves above the usual pitch…)  
RV: So, you're Harry's friend?  
Me: Uh… Yeah.  
RV: Yeah… How is he? Umm… I was wondering, you know could you?  
Me: Could…?  
RV: Could… So! How is he!  
Me: Good, and-  
RV: IwaswonderingifyoucouldtellmewhatHarrylikes?  
Me: (Ooh! This could be interesting.) Sorry, didn't catch that.  
RV: (Whispering, avoiding eye contact) I was wondering if you could tell me what Harry likes…  
Me: (Loudly) What who?  
RV: (Shrieking) HARRY! What does he like?  
Me: Well-  
RV: (Blushes madly, suddenly stands up straighter and whacks me on shoulder) It was so much fun to talk to you, Ginny! We really must spend more time together! (Runs off)

Hair Status: 2.5-Mischievious Mane

November 20th   
5:47pm- In the Corridor, Outside of the Common Room, Far Away From Romilda  
RV: So, Ginny! How are you! That's great! I see you are drinking pumpkin juice! Does Harry like pumpkin juice?  
Bunch of Mindless Fourth Years: (Gasp) Harry likes _pumpkin juice_? (Start pouring selves large goblets of pumpkin juice. Two particularly mindless Mindless Forth Years start fighting over who likes pumpkin juice most)  
Me: Er. Well… Not that I've noticed? (They put back pumpkin juice and look at goblets suspiciously)

RV: Hey Ginny! How are you! That's great! We should really hang out more! Come to our dorm tonight! We can chat! Does Harry like to chat! What does he like talking about!  
B of MFY: (Gasp) Harry likes to _chat_? I like to chat too! (All start babbling wildly)

RV: Hey Ginny! How are you! That's great! Your hair looks amazing today! It's so fiery! Does Harry like red hair! I was thinking of going red!  
Me: Well I've never really asked him…  
RV: Oh, would you! How kind of you to offer to talk to him!  
B of MFY: (Gasp) You're going to _talk_ to him?

How odd will that sound in a conversation? I can just see it now…

Scenario One:  
Me: Harry, do you like red hair?  
HP: Well, on a Firebolt, I personally find…

Scenario Two:  
Me: Harry, do you like red hair?  
HP: Yes. I adore it! I hope Romilda dies her hair red!

Scenario Three:  
Me: Harry, do you like red hair?  
HP: No.  
Me: Oh.  
HP: Frankly, I think it's hideous. In fact, I think you're hideous. Why am I even talking to you? (Walks off with look of disgust)

Yeah, definitely not asking him.

5:53pm  
It's quite boring sitting in a corridor by myself. Hiding from Romilda… May as well start that essay.

5:57pm  
Question One: Explain the importance of Syrup of Hellebore to the Draught of Peace. No clue. There goes Harry. Maybe I should ask him.

6:08pm- Outside Statue of Gargoyle  
Harry dropped his wand, so I ran after him, but he went up the staircase behind this rather scary looking statue. If I remember correctly from Second Year, this is Dumbledore's office. 

6:09pm  
Should I go after him? Missing your wand is not a good thing. Mollywobbles would send me a howler if I lost mine.

6:10pm  
Okay. I think I'll go up and give it to him.

Me: Hello, Gargoyle. May I please go up? I have to give something to Harry.  
Gargoyle Statue: (Looks foreboding)  
Me: Please?  
GS: (Looks foreboding)  
Me: Drat. There's a password, isn't there? Let's see. What did Harry do? He bit his nails… (Bites nails) This isn't working… He said something… What did he say?  
GS: (Looks foreboding)  
Me: It sounded something like… Acid Pops?  
GS: (Springs happily aside in a rather non-foreboding way)  
Me: Lucky guess…

6:13pm-Outside Dumbledore's Office  
The door is slightly ajar- that means it's not private, right? So I'm allowed to go in and give him back his wand, right? I'll knock first…  
  
6:14pm  
They didn't answer. I'll go in. What else would I do with the wand? Leave it out here? No, the gargoyle might eat it…

6:40pm-Back in Dorm  
Hmm. That was unusual. Maybe doors ajar do mean things are private.

I walked in and Harry and Professor Dumbledore were intently concentrating on a… a bowl of clouds. Well, not quite clouds, more like… bright, silver clouds… A bowl of bright, silver clouds then.

I called out to them that Harry had dropped his wand, but they didn't turn around or look up- in fact, they seemed almost frozen, or mesmerized by the Clouds. I placed the wand next to a glass bowl of Sherbet Lemons. Didn't really want to disturb them.

The Cloud Bowl is so pretty. I was really tempted to look in it myself.

Hair Status: 1.8- Clumpy Clouds of Curls

November 23rd  
8:19am  
Ron is still getting the bad side of Hermione's wrath. Perhaps I ought to stand up for him, but he really deserves. It's impossible to walk through the common room without being treated to a lovely display of Face Eating, featuring Ronald Weasely and Lavender Brown.

Hermione Granger: (Over large stack of books) Ginny will you please pass me the pumpkin juice?  
Me: It's by Ron. I can't reach.  
HG: Ginny, will you please ask Ronald Weasely to pass me the pumpkin juice.  
Me: Ron. Will you pass Hermione the juice.  
Ron Weasely: (Spraying toast in all directions) Will I what?  
HG: (Shrilly) WELL IF YOU DON'T KNOW BY NOW I'M NOT TELLING YOU! (Throws books in book bag and stomps off)  
RW: What?

November 25th – One Month Until Christmas!  
10:32am-Back in Dumbledore's Office  
This morning, Jasmine got an owl. It seems Katie didn't regain consciousness after they gave her a potion they thought would solve it all. Jas said she'd be fine, but she completely broke into tears in Transfiguration. I was asked to escort her to Dumbledore's office and now I'm sitting here with nothing to do while Dumbledore talks to her. Think he'd notice if I take a sherbet lemon?

10:34am  
Jas is definitely not getting better. She just knocked over half the stuff on Dumbledore's desk. Including the Sherbet Lemons. So much for discretely nicking a sweet.

10:38am  
Albus Dumbledore: There, there, Miss Bell. Let's go down to the Kitchens and get some hot buttered scones. (How does he know how to make everyone happy? I should have got her hot buttered scones! I'm her best friend!)  
Jasmine Bell: (Still sobbing) 'nks.  
AD: (With a twinkle) Miss Weasley, would you be so kind as to place those books and artifacts back onto my table, please?

He said place them. He didn't say "Place them and make sure every sweet is accounted for," now, did he?

10:41am  
There's the Cloud Bowl, in the cabinet behind his desk. He said place them, not "place them and leave right away without looking at anything bright and silvery." A quick look can't hurt, can it?

10:43am  
It looks so pretty, and silvery... I can almost see things swirling there, in the mists. He never said I couldn't touch-


	16. Deep Breaths

10:52am

Okay.

Deep breaths…

This is kind of strange.

Why am I in the Library? I was in Dumbledore's office… and now I'm not. It wasn't a Portkey – more of a falling through nothingness feeling than a sudden jerk.

I'll just go back to the common room and nobody will be any wiser…

10:53am

I have been in Hogwarts for five years, and I still can't find my way out of the Library. Maybe I _should_ spend more time doing my homework. I swear that door wasn't there last week. I've never seen those people before in my life! How embarrassing. I have to ask for directions in my own school…

10:55am

They ignored me! How rude! What has Romilda been saying about me? This is really starting to scare me…

11:02am

No one is answering me. No one even sees me! What should I do? I'm definitely not in _my_ Hogwarts anymore.

11:05am

I'm sitting down at the desk next to a remarkably good-looking guy. They just don't make them like that at my Hogwarts…

Remarkably Good-Looking Guy: Hello, let me just move my books. (Slides books over, looks straight at me- finally! Someone notices me!)

Me: Thanks. (Plops self down on seat in a subtly seductive manner)

RGLG: (Flicks back shiny auburn hair) Do you have the time?

Me: It's just past eleven. Do I know you?

RGLG: Do I know you?

Me: (I just asked that…) Umm…

Girl With Annoyingly Straight Hair: (Slides onto bench- through me! Yes, _through_ me!) Yes, I'm in your Arithmancy class. I'm Amaranta Waive.

Me: Argh! (Backs away quickly – why are people passing through me? It's like I'm a ghost or something…This is not good. I want to go back to Hogwarts. I really want to get out of here)

Amaranta Waive: Did you understand that lesson today? It's not my best subject, and Professor Wharton makes things so complicated.

RGLG: It's quite simple really, once you grasp the concept…

11:11am-Back In Dumbledore's Office

Right. Whew. Okay. I'm back. That was interesting.

11:12am

AD: Ah, Miss Weasley. I see you've tidied up my desk. I assume all the Sherbet Lemons have found their way back into their bowl.

Me: Yes, Sir…

AD: Professor McGonagall will be wondering where you are. Best be straight on your way to Transfiguration. (With a twinkle in his eyes) Hmm. (Mutters to self) I do like buttered scones…

9:27pm

Jasmine hasn't made much improvement. She didn't go back to class afterwards.

I'm still feeling disoriented after my… my Cloud Bowl Experience.

Was that in the past? The future? Is it something that could have happened but didn't? Does the Remarkably Good-Looking Guy like red hair? I'm so confused.

Hair Status: 1.8-Clumpy Clouds of Curls

25th November

8:07

Jas has stopped bursting into tears at random moments, but she's still distant. She never seemed that close to Katie. I don't really know what to say to her. It seems sort of pointless reassuring her that everything will turn out alright.

Trillium is being most insensitive. It seems to be her and Derek's third week anniversary, and is gabbling on about something. Haven't quite figured out what, since her lack of punctuation is a bit distracting. At least it prevents the mood from getting too depressing around here. With Jas on one side, and Hermione and Ron's little row on the other, it's been rather quiet. It leaves me and Harry feeling rather puzzled.

5:21pm

Am currently envisioning a thousand lovely ways to torture Snape. Such a pity certain curses are banned… You should see the piles of homework we've been assigned. I think I'll be stuck in the library until seventh year.

5:28pm-In Library

Ha. I _can_ find my way into the Library. In fact, I do believe this is the very desk the Remarkably Good-Looking Guy was sitting at. He really is Remarkably Good-Looking. Or was. I wonder _when_ he was. Why can't he be in my Arithmancy class? That would make it so much more interesting…

Hair Status: 4-Hair Brushes Beware

29th November

5:46pm- In Library, Again!

More homework! This is getting ridiculous… I've been in the Library until ten every night for a week – am _not_ over exaggerating!

5:48pm-Doing Homework- But Not Really

I can't focus. Who really cares about turning frogs into feather dusters, anyways? When am I going to use that again?

6:13pm

Just stumbled across some old school records (actually I have been searching for them for the past quarter of an hour, but it's the same thing really). Turns out that Professor Wharton, the Arithmancy Professor of the Remarkably Good-Looking Guy, taught at Hogwarts more than a hundred years ago. That's kind of scary. The Remarkably Good-Looking Guy is probably Remarkably Dead or Remarkably Wrinkled.

6:30pm

I wonder if I go back to the Cloud Bowl, I could see him again, or if I'd see a different part of Hogwarts, or if I'd-

Ian McLloyd: Weasley!

Me: (What? Who's talking to me? Who's disturbing my daydr… my hard work!) Huh?

IM: Daydreaming are we? Someone 'special' (Thumps chest) on your mind?

Me: No!

IM: You can tell me anything! I'm free tonight if-

Me: I'm meeting Dean tonight. And I'm smothered in homework.

IM: Smothered eh? (Stares at point approximately a foot below my eyes)

Me: Bugger off!

IM: No need to play hard to get, Gin…

Hair Status: 3.5-Lumpy Locks

28th November  
3:27pm-In Care Of Magical Creatures  
Having a swell time. Most fun I've ever had. Hurrah. Aren't Kappas fascinating? Second only to Flobberworms, of course.

Having been completely scared off by me in the library, it seems that Ian McLloyd has decided that Jasmine will be his next prey. But the looks of it, she doesn't quite seem to mind. Is that Jas flirting? Shy little no-one-ever-notices-me Jas?

IM: (Addressing that point about a foot below Jasmine's eyes- he should really get that checked out; maybe it's a problem with his eyes.) – So you like Care of Magical Creatures, huh? I'm a bit of a beast myself. How would you like to take care of me?  
Jasmine Bell: (Laughing hysterically, places hand on Ian's shoulder) Oh, you're so funny Ian! (Twirls hair – where did she learn to twirl her hair like that? Is Trill giving lessons? Hope not…)  
IM: (Looks proud, straightens tie) Well comedy is an art, and every artist needs their muse… (Raises eyebrows, looks pointedly at Jasmine, and leans back onto Kappa aquarium)  
JB: Ian! Watch-  
IM: Ye-argh! (Falls into aquarium)

3:49pm  
He's fine now. Pomfrey patched him up. The only thing permanently damaged is his pride.

JB: Ian! Are you alright? They didn't hurt you too much did they? You were shrieking pretty loudly…  
IM: I'm fine! I don't mind a little 'rough play'…

Hagrid seems to be a little lonely. He inquired after Harry, Hermione and Ron. They haven't visited him for a while, it seems. Told me to tell them to come down for some cookies. Having experienced his cooking skills, I'm not sure if this is meant to be an incentive to come or a punishment for having stayed away.

Hair Status: 1.5-Flowing with Positive Energy

1st December  
8:02am  
It's December! At long last… I can't believe how slowly November went by. Three weeks until Christmas!

I got my mark back for that essay I spent days on for Defense Against the Dark Arts. A T! Yes, a T! Trillium got higher than me. Bet it's Ron's fault. Snape doesn't like him so he's taking it out on me… Currently picturing Snape being clawed by Kappas.

Hair Status: 4-Hair Brushes Beware

4th December- Trillium's One Month Anniversary, As We've All Heard Many Times  
6:32am-In Bed

Tea.

Need Tea.

Or sugar.

Unh….

TM: (Waking up dorm with lovely musical voice) It's my one month anniversary today! (Lovely musical voice being several keys off, of course)

JB: (Incomprehensible mumbles)

Stacy Elderwood: Who's she dating now?

Me: Tea…

SE: Tea? Is that the bloke in Hufflepuff with the funny nose?

Odylia Rosenvelt: He does have a funny nose doesn't he?

TM: (Pauses mid-dance) Eww. No! Derek, silly!

Me: (Mock exasperation) How could you not know that, Stacy? She's only been going on about him non-stop for the past 30 days…

7:43am

SE: What's the date?

TM: It's my one month anniversary, silly! How could you not remember!

7:46am

JB: Has anyone seen my textbook?

TM: Have you checked under the its-my-one-month-anniversary-with-Derek?

7:52am

Me: Trill, can you pass me the-

TM: The Derek? No, I can't. He's _mine_! For ever and ever…

8:03am

If I hear Derek one more time, I'm going to throw my…

8:04am

Woops. Missed.

12:06am

Its lunchtime and I can't find Dean and I need a way to escape from Trillium; she's embarrassing _me_, and I'm not even dating her.

TM: Dereki-kins! (Runs over to Derek and squeezes him, shoving his sixth year friends over to the side) How was your day? (Wraps arms around his waist and leans on his shoulder, completely obstructing his sandwich)

Derek Tottle: I-

TM: Really? Wow. You're so brave! In potions today we were- oh! Look at that, Derri-baby, you have have something on your face! Let me wipe that off for you! (Licks finger)

DT: (Untangles self) Really, I can get that myself! (Trill protests and giggles)

TM: So you wanna play huh? (Giggles)

DT: (Looks sideways at friends apologetically) This really isn't the time and place- Trill, _will you just stop giggling?_

TM: (Looks shocked for a second, then giggles and slaps Derek on arm) Oh, you're so funny, Deedee! Now you go play with your mates, but I'll be waiting for you tonight (puts on seductive voice) because you _know_ what day it is!

DT: (Blushing- he should give Ron lessons. I've never seen someone attain that colour before) Erm… Tuesday? (Looks to friends for help)

TM: (Giggles) It's our one month anniversary, silly. (Smile freezes, lip wobbles) Don't- don't you remember?

DT: (Unconvincingly) Er… Of course I did, I was just-

TM: (Table goes quiet, Trill goes loud) You didn't remember? _Don't you love me?_

DT: (Long pause, whispers) Trill…

TM: You… I'm… (Runs out of Hall)

DT: (Looks uncomfortable, glances at friends, sighs and stalks out after her)

Me: (Awkward silence) Really looking forward to Transfiguration today, aren't you Jasmine? (I'm terrible at changing subjects. Terrible.)

5:47pm

Okay. I'm going to have to go up to the dorm sometime. May as well go now… Definitely not looking forward to comforting Trill. Deep breaths, smile- but not too much, don't mention Derek… right. I'm ready.

Me: (Nervously, awkwardly- whatever _are_ you supposed to say in these situations?) Trill…(Big, fake smile) So how did things go with Derek? (Yeah, great work, Gin.)

TM: (Bursts out crying) Mwadga!

Me: Oh dear, that bad, hmm?

6:32pm

Two pounds of chocolate later, Trill's been somewhat sedated and looks much happier. Or at least you can make out what she's saying.

TM: He said I was embarrassing him and that I was clingy! When did I embarrass him? When was I clingy?

Me: (Hugs her- should I tell her the truth…?) Er… Pass the chocolate, Jas! (Excellent diversion, Ginny)

TM: (Wraps arms around Jas and me, sobbing) You guys are such good friends! You understand me so well.

JB: (Squeezes Trill back) That's what we're here for.


End file.
